The Neighbors
by TvObsessed09
Summary: Chris's past/future is catching up with him when a friend of his, believing he's dead, comes from the future after being his brothers prisoner. However, there is more than that haunting her. Can he learn what it is? Can he admit his real feelings?
1. Chapter 1

The Neighbors

_(Warning: There is a lot of swearing. I always felt if the world really had gone to Hell like Chris had said he would have a 'nicer' vocabulary than he did. Of course, it is a TV Show so they could have certain words said but he rarely cussed that we saw. I apologize to any who take those sort of things in offense. Oh, and disclaimer, I do not own the show and I am not getting any monetary gain for my writings.)_

Laveda Clay sat there in the council meeting. She was at the head of the table, leading the resistance. On her left was Young Pandora Matthews, the last of the Halliwell line – besides Christopher Halliwell and Wyatt Halliwell that is.

The chair to her right was empty. That was usually where she sat. The seat she currently occupied rightfully belonged to Christopher Perry Halliwell, the leader of the resistance. He'd founded the resistance when he was fifteen; right after Wyatt took over the United States. That was when he'd begun the mass slaughter of innocents.

"I suggest we kill the Dark-Lord," a voice yelled and then there was an outcry of cheers.

After a few rowdy minutes Laveda stood up. "That is enough of that," she bellowed, her voice echoing off of those cavernous walls giving her a more dramatic sound which she used to her advantage. There was a sudden sound of silence that greeted her in response. "Thank you."

Her emotionless bright blue eyes glanced over the twenty-two other people roomed within those walls. They all looked upon her expectantly.

"If death is what you want then look around you," Laveda yelled. "This is what death gets you; huddling up in caves, running, and hiding to stay alive. You kill Wyatt," there was a visible flinch when she spoke his name; "you might as well take his place killing and torturing other living beings."

It was the same speech Christopher gave so often she'd learned to memorize it. It was very useful and normally nobody argued with it. This wasn't one of those days though.

"We will be killing a fucking Tyrant not a civilian," a woman yelled standing up. She was dressed in a green robe making her a witch – the star in her left sleeve meant she was a high priestess – leader of her clan. Everyone there was someone important in the magical world.

"He's evil, I understand that. However, are you telling me you have no one fighting against us on the same side as him? No relatives, no friends, no one you knew from before this war hunting us down, just as he is?" Laveda asked. The woman looked down. "I thought so. Wyatt is no different. Now, how would you feel if someone killed whoever it is you have over there? Wyatt was my friend as a child, He is Christopher's brother, He is Pandora's Cousin. For all his evil deeds you have to remember that every time you suggest killing him or anyone else they all have a family out there. There is always someone out there who cares about them. Even Tyrants have a family."

After seeing they had all gotten it she sat down once more. There was a pungent pause. However, before anyone had the chance to speak there were shimmers and a double agent stood before them. He looked horrible, even for a demon. The look on his face was one of grim regret.

"I apologize for interrupting the Council but I have disturbing news," The demon said getting down on one knee respectfully.

"What is it, Rianhart," she asked, recognizing her agent.

"I'm afraid the Dark Lord has gone too far," Rianhart said sadly. "Christopher was brought forward from the past. He was powerless. Christopher Halliwell and Bianca Reynolds were both slain."

"Liar," Pandora yelled outraged as she stood up swiftly. "Wyatt would never kill Chris, never. Chris is his fucking brother after all. He couldn't kill him."

Laveda motioned for the young child of fourteen years to sit down once more. The demon looked at her sadly and terrified. The anger of Pandora Matthews was well known. Demons feared all of the Halliwell blood for their anger and their strength. They had all been quick to vanquish.

"I'm sorry," Rianhart said in a hushed tone as he looked down at his feet, afraid.

"Rianhart, see me in my quarters," Laveda said coldly. Then she turned to the rest of the people there. "This meeting is adjourned."

She heard inaudible murmurs as they left. Some left through the door, others shimmered out, some orbed out – there were both light orbs and dark orbs – and a few other odd teleportations left the room. With that Laveda traveled through one of the back halls to her quarters with Rianhart following right behind. Pandora's door slammed but Laveda took little notice, deciding to deal with her young charge after she'd dealt with the matters at hand first.

"I'm sorry," he apologized once more as she closed her door silently behind him. He sounded almost afraid of her.

"There is no need to apologize, you were only doing your duty," she stated coldly. Her blue eyes never once flickered with emotion. She had after all been notably nicknamed the ice queen. "I would like to know how it happened, do I have your permission to access those memories?"

He nodded slowly before bowing before her. She placed her hands on either side of his face, just inches away. Then she closed her eyes and was instantly sucked into hazy memories.

-

_Rianhart stood in the front watching a portal open and Christopher with a leather clad Bianca moved through it from the past. Wyatt made his way and stated they were no threat. Then he ordered them to leave. _

_Rianhart left and anxiously waited for Wyatt's call. He heard it and returned when summoned. It was there, in the attic of the manor, where he was informed that Christopher and Bianca were both dead. Christopher's figure was near the portal, nothing more than a scorch mark now. Bianca on the other hand was lying on the floor, a piece of wood piercing her chest. There was a pool of blood surrounding her. _

_-_

Laveda dropped her hands from his face and looked at him.

"Thank you Rianhart," she stated respectfully. "I saw all that I could, you may leave… oh, but don't let anyone else see. Those images are obviously too graphic for many of the weak at heart, as you already know."

He nodded. "Yes ma'am," he stated before standing once more. He was about to shimmer out when he stopped. He turned to look at her in the eyes trying to relay the truth of his words. "I am sorry Ma'am; I know how close you were to Christopher."

She just nodded in response, her eyes still blank of all emotions. That's when he shimmered out of her room.


	2. Chapter 2

The Neighbors

Laveda watched as he shimmered away before she quickly changed from her dark green and pale yellow robes which told of her two heritages. Green robes meant the wearer was a witch. Pale yellow meant they were a psychic of some sort.

Instead she changed into her street clothes and walked out to the hall. There were three doors in that little hallway that separated the Meeting room from the large office. The rooms that lined the other side of the hall belonged to Halliwells. However, it wasn't those rooms that she was interested in. There was a room to her right, a room right across from both her room and the neighboring room. Laveda looked at the room nested next to hers and her hand touched it gently.

For the first time in months an emotion flashed through her eyes as her fingertips brushed over the name Vera which was engraved in the grain of the wood. It was a look of pain and loss that was gone as fast as it had arrived. She stepped away from the door to the room right across from it, her hand lingering just a few extra moments.

She opened the door without knocking. Her eyes looked over the room and found Pandora in the middle of the room, things flying around in orbs crashing into walls. The girl was on the floor in a heap sobbing, the council robe still on her body.

Laveda didn't think as she moved towards the young woman. She pulled Pandora's sobbing body close to hers in a bear hug. The girl placed her face in Laveda's shirt and cried. Her body was wracked with the sobs. She could understand the young woman's pain. She'd felt it enough over the years.

Her voice spoke soothing and comforting words to the fourteen year old – words Christopher had spoken to her several times before.

Eventually the girl exhausted herself. She cried herself to sleep. Laveda moved the child once the tears had stopped. She picked the teen up in her arms and carried her over to the bed. She gently placed the blankets over her sleeping figure.

"Sleep," Laveda said as she moved a strand of dark curly brown hair from the young girl's cheek. Those locks reminded Laveda of the girl's mother. She'd always looked more like her mother than her father after all. "Dream sweet dreams, little one." With that she used her powers to push the nightmare that was beginning to build out of the girl's mind and replaced it with a sweet dream – a dream of a brighter world.

If only she could do that to herself. With that she walked out of the room, her body moving of its own will while her mind wandered. She didn't notice the respectful bowing of the heads people gave her as she passed by. She didn't hear the whispering voices or the sympathetic looks people threw her way.

She went to the cafeteria and picked up a dinner for Pandora that she knew would keep while the child slept. Then she carried it back to the girl's room. She sat it on the table before moving to her own room which she locked up and cast a spell to keep people out.

No one could orb, shimmer, or anything else their way into the room. No one could hear or see in either. Then she went to her bed, placed her face into her pillow. She forced herself to sleep not even realizing there were silent tears falling down her cheeks of suppressed pain.

That night she dreamed of the worse night of her life. She dreamed of the night that had changed her from the person she use to be.

--

_The sky was dark surrounding them. Yells could be heard and fireballs were flying every which way. Rain was pouring from the sky so thick you could barely see the person standing near you. No one knew if they were hitting the enemy or a friend. _

_This was war. Laveda glanced around with her light blue eyes as her soaking blonde hair blew behind her. _

_She was searching for one figure in particular, worried. Her eyes eventually landed on a short haired blonde – fifteen-years-old. Then she noticed who the young woman was fighting. _

_This woman had unnaturally black hair. Blonde roots were showing. A scar slashed the woman's left eye which was an identical hue of blue as Laveda's. That blue was also identical to the child's eyes. _

_Instantly Laveda sprinted towards the two figures, slashing out with her sword. Unlike many other resistance members she fought with a sword – just like the demons used. Most resistance members used guns with enchanted bullets or other such weapons to survive. _

_She preferred to be more in-your-face rather than fighting-from-afar which is what guns and the like gave you. She swung out decapitating three demons with one swing._

"_Goodbye," a voice echoed over the battle and rung in Laveda's ears. _

"_NO!" Laveda screamed as the dark haired woman stabbed the teen through the stomach with a sword. Her voice echoed and everything for her stopped. She could only see the young teen gasp with wide eyes. _

_Then she fell to the ground. Laveda moved dodging attacks, not even daring to fight back. She ran through the battlefield and fell to her knees as she grabbed the young lady. _

"_Hello sister dear," The black haired female said and Laveda glanced up, tears falling from her eyes. _

"_How could you, Ebony? How could you?" Laveda demanded angrily. Inside Laveda felt like she was dying. Her heart was breaking into a million pieces._

"_How could I what, kill a witch disloyal to the master? It's easy," Ebony said with an evil grin, her voice laced with hatred and disdain. Laveda glanced at those blue eyes that were shaded identical to hers. She looked for some sign of remorse but found none. Instead, all she found looking at her was evil, pure demonic aura screamed from the witch. _

"_Vera wasn't just a witch, Ebony. She was your niece, too," Laveda screamed as she held the young teen in her arms. Tears and rain rolled down her face, glistening in the dim lighting. _

"_So?" Ebony asked nonchalantly. "I'm evil, or have you forgotten. I'll kill anyone for the right price… like I'm going to kill you."_

_With that Ebony sprinted at her. With one swift move Laveda instinctively sliced at her attacker. All those well toned skills kicked in and she didn't think. She watched the blade she was holding enter her sister's stomach. It was the same thing that had just happened moments ago to her niece. _

_Her sister looked at her slightly shocked but anger was the dominant emotion in those cold eyes. Ebony's hands grabbed onto the blade, slicing the skin open. Then she pulled it farther into herself, moving till she was at the butt of the blade. There she touched her sisters face with her bloody hands. _

"_Guess what, sister dearest," Ebony said in a harsh laugh as blood dripped from the corner of her mouth. "You are a killer, just like I am." With that she fell to the ground next to their niece, her blood mixing with Vera's on the ground and on Laveda's hands. _

--

Pandora woke up feeling very alone. This wasn't the first time she'd felt like this. It was a feeling she'd become accustomed to over the years. Normally, when she felt like this, she would go to Vera, Laveda, or Chris to remove the feeling.

Vera had been her best friend. Sure, Vera had been a year older than her but they'd both been powerful and born to two powerful magical lines. Now… now Vera was dead. Pandora's cousin and last family alive was dead making her alone.

Sure, there was Laveda, her body guard and a friend but she'd changed. Four months ago Vera had died and Laveda had been different. She wasn't the same woman who had helped teach her years ago.

No, that Laveda was gone and a stranger stood in her place. It was the same face but the life it had once held was gone.

She hadn't smiled since Vera's death. Her words had all been purely logical. Any feeling or emotions she might have felt were gone.

The teen sat up and moved around the room, spotting a picture on her desk. She picked it up and sighed. It was a picture taken from when she was young, really young. Chris and Laveda stood there, arms wrapped around their shoulders. They were smiling and dripping with mud. Wyatt and his best friend, Robert – the manticore baby the sisters had dealt with when Wyatt was young – before Chris was born, stood next to him completely bare of mud except for on their hands.

Pandora's thoughts were interrupted as There was the sound of orbs behind her and Pandora turned to see Darryl standing there.

"Hello Darryl," she said looking at him.

"I came to check on you," he said as he looked at her. She remembered the day he'd died. If it wasn't for her uncle Leo Darryl would still be dead. He'd used his powers to make Darryl a whitelighter – like he had done with every whitelighter out there and the few new elders he'd made since they'd all been wiped out by her 'precious' cousin.

"I'm fine," she stated and he sat down. This was going to take a while and they both knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

The Neighbors

_Three weeks ago_

"_Liar, Wyatt would never kill Chris," Pandora yelled…_

_Now…_

Wyatt sat behind his office desk ignoring the paperwork sitting there. You'd think ruling the world would be easy but it was in fact a lot of paperwork and he loathed paperwork. Instead, he was sitting there thinking about his little brother, Christopher, and his brother's best friend, Laveda.

Truth was, he felt very disappointed when it came to those two. He'd always hoped that one day he'd be calling Laveda Clay his sister-in-law. Of course, he'd always expected his brother and the young woman to join his side and be his allies. That hadn't happened.

Still, what was his brother's problem? Laveda was gorgeous beyond belief, she'd been tripping over herself to be with him since they were kids, she was super powerful, she was one hell of fighter with or without her powers, and she was smart as hell. In Wyatt's opinion, if Chris didn't want her he'd take her in a heartbeat. He'd always liked her.

Wyatt's tirade of thoughts were interrupted by a shimmer. He was prepared to vanquish whoever had foolishly shimmered in without interruption till he saw his best and only friend, Robert, standing there.

"Hey," Robert said before plopping his ass on one of Wyatt's really expensive table tops. "What's up Wy?"

"Me not blowing you up for one thing, off the table Jack-ass," Wyatt growled playfully and Robert raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Don't hurt me all-mighty-powerful-one," Robert said and sarcasm laced every word causing Wyatt to chuckle. There weren't many beings out there who would dare give him lip anymore. Most he would vanquish on the spot but there were a few he allowed it from.

It was a short list but still longer than one would assume. The list went something like this; Robert (his best friend), Christopher (his little brother), Pandora (his little cousin), Laveda (one of his ex-best friends, a powerful witch/psychic, and a prophesized child just like him).

Vera had also been on that list when she lived till that stupid bitch, Ebony, killed her. He'd wanted Vera brought to him alive but no. That stupid witch had been too stupid to realize that and killed the only leverage he could have used against Chris and Laveda. Both were powerful separate but together they could have destroyed him.

Now, from what he'd heard by torturing resistance members, he didn't have to worry about that. The death of Vera had still worked to his advantage. Laveda's spirit had been broken and everyone was talking about her constant power fluctuations due to emotional instability.

"What do you want Rob?" he asked with a sigh and his friend looked at him with a glare.

"Remember how you made sure it got around that you killed 'Chris'," Robert asked making sure to use air quotes over the false parts.

"Yeah," Wyatt asked confused as to why his friend was bringing up that painful lie he'd told. He'd never be able to kill Chris, not even if his brother was powerless. His conscious, what was left, still plagued him to this day. He'd hurt his baby brother and not in a sibling rivalry sort of way either – actually hurt him.

"It's had some effect. Pandora sent us one of their captives back with the message that she wants to meet you. She's decided to join our cause and has all of the information you could every need or want to destroy the resistance once and for all," Robert said and Wyatt couldn't help but smile.

"Good, make sure the meeting goes smoothly, I want no interruptions and I don't want my cousin hurt," Wyatt stated and Robert nodded understanding.

"This won't be easy. She will be the head of the resistance now. It'll be just like when Christopher went out – she'll have guards watching her every move, protecting her from demons and the like. However, I think you overestimate your family's control. Chris was older than her, he was her age when he started but back then nobody listened to him because he was a kid. Laveda and Chris would both see that coming. I figure Chris set it up for Laveda to be in charge until Chris returns or Pandora hits a certain age, which ever comes first," Robert said. "This may make things both easier as well as complicate them."

"Explain," Wyatt asked and Robert sighed.

"Laveda would have promised Christopher she'd protect Pandora. Keeping that in mind she'll never let Pandora leave the area without protection though it'll be lax if you compare it to-let's say, Chris's protection squad or Laveda's even. They are the leaders," Robert said and Wyatt instantly understood.

"Well, do whatever you can," Wyatt told his friend. "My cousin will not be hurt and she will join me."


	4. Chapter 4

The Neighbors

Laveda sat there in her office as she read the latest news updates that passed the surface of that desk. Sometimes the bureaucracy of the Resistance annoyed her. She often wondered how Chris survived it. That was probably why he'd become so neurotic – too much paperwork.

She rubbed her eyes when an alarm sounded. Uninvited visitors were in the resistance stronghold.

Instantly she summoned her sword, telekinetically, from across the room and grabbed her robe. Then she was running through the hall, sliding on her robe. She passed Whitelighters taking children and key members of the resistance out of there. They refused to let anyone under the age of twelve fight even though they still seemed to be dying by the hundreds if not the thousands.

She arrived in that hall to find Wyatt's demons shimmering in. She instantly slashed out at the demons.

"How the hell did they find us?" someone yelled.

"You have my cousin to thank for that," a familiar voice said and she turned around to find herself staring wide eyed at Wyatt Halliwell. His blonde hair hung longer, framing his face with curls. His face had a nice amount of stubble on it. He had a cold aura about him that made everyone who came into contact with him shiver and fear him. What really did it was his cold, calculating eyes. Those eyes looked at her with an evil glint and she grew cold. She pulled her emotions deeper inside of her, chaining them up.

She lashed out at him and Excalibur appeared in his hand, deflecting her strike. The demons attacked her people. She felt fear as she watched her people falling down at the hands of demons, evil witches, witch hunters and the like. Still, she fought and she got off a lucky strike, stabbing Wyatt in the shoulder. He growled in pain. She dashed away from him towards the nursery.

There she found Resistance members trying to defend the children. She threw out her hand and the rock beneath the demons feet instantly began to shake. The demons all glanced down just in time to see it crack open.

They all fell helplessly down and then the holes closed back up. With that she ran to the members.

"Go to section twenty-four B," she stated handing one of the younger children to a whitelighter. "Take all of the children you can. Go… she doesn't know about it."

"Ma'am," one of them stated. "Aren't you coming with us?"

"No," Laveda Clay stated immediately without hesitance. "I have to stay here and fight. Whitelighter, keep yourself safe but also save as many resistance members as you can… remake the resistance there with that as your strong hold."

"Yes ma'am," the young whitelighter stated.

"Go," Laveda ordered and the whitelighter grabbed several hands while they all touched the young man. Then he orbed out. Once they were out of sight Laveda turned and went back to the main fighting. She grabbed another sword off of the ground and swung them both with precision.

Both blades became engulfed with flames and she lunged one into a demon. Her stride was slow, menacing. She watched as the resistance members all ducked out of there as she walked in, doing their best to get out of her way.

Demon after demon attacked her. She dodged their blows using her psychic Combat Sense to predict their attacks. She sliced heads off, stabbed her blades through hearts, everything. One quick slice and she tore one in half, ignoring the crunching noise of his breaking spinal cord. Apparently, that one was an evil witch on Wyatt's side.

She ignored the trail of bodies she left in her wake, her eyes glancing this way and that. After what seemed like forever, her body nearly completely exhausted and covered with a revolting mixture of demon and human blood she was the last one standing – other than Wyatt at least.

"Good to see you've still got a fighting spirit left," he stated with a smirk. "I thought I scared you off with my awe inspiring presence."

She smirked for the first time in what seemed like ages. It was small and barely perceivable but still, it was there.

"That's what I have to give you and your brother… you two always did have the best witty and snide remarks of anyone I've ever known," Laveda stated.

"Yeah, I know," he stated egotistically and she wanted to smack him. "Come on Vida, join me, fight by my side. You won't have to watch your family die anymore. You can live safely – no more struggle, no more fighting, peace." His face looked so sincere. She looked at him and her empathy told her he was telling the truth. He meant every last word he was saying. She knew he couldn't keep his word, even if he wanted too. He was too evil.

"I can't give up on everything your brother and I fought for… besides, I'm the last of my family. Everyone else is dead. I had three loving grandparents, two perfect parents, three biological aunts and their husbands, six older sisters, three nephews, and two nieces, all of which are dead because of you and your twisted moral compass," Laveda said, her mask sliding away just slightly.

She watched him shiver slightly under her gaze and he got a sheepish look about him.

"I didn't mean for you to get hurt, you or my family," he stated quietly. "I was doing what I thought was right. My intentions were good by your standards even if my methods weren't. Doesn't that count for anything?"

He sounded like he was pleading with her and she shook her head, trying to separate Wyatt Halliwell from Lord Wyatt. They were two different entities, they had to be or else she would be lost.

"The road to hell was paved with good intentions Wyatt," she spat.

"What about the road back?" he asked and she clammed up again, afraid of slipping. She couldn't be emotional. She couldn't let him see her.

"Your road was a one-way. You've crossed a line and there is no coming back," she said coldly, her voice void of all emotions.

"Is that how you truly feel?" he asked and she just nodded. He got a sad look in his eyes even though the rest of his face looked completely stony.

--

Wyatt looked at Laveda. Her words stung at him on an emotional level. If it had been anyone else saying these things he wouldn't care but from her they hurt. She and Chris were both that way.

What was worse to him was her normally energetic eyes were lifeless. He'd heard about her depression but hadn't thought it could possibly be this bad. Seeing it up close and personal was killing him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, looking at her disheveled body. Her blonde hair was matted down by blood, a trail of bodies lay behind her – one he should be proud of but wasn't. He'd tried to keep her and his brother innocent, pure. That didn't exactly work out as planned.

He sighed before he tossed his hand out, throwing an energy ball at her. The energy ball impacted with her stomach and her eyes closed. Moments later he saw her begin to fall unconscious. He strode towards her quickly, grabbing her before she hit the floor.

She looked so pale and fragile lying there like that. He picked her up in his arms and left in dark orbs.

They arrived in one of the spare bedrooms he planned on using as hers. He called in a couple of his maids and carried her to the bathroom where he laid her in the tub. Then he took that blood soaked, Dark green robe with pale yellow trimming off of her gaunt body. It revealed a brown tee with a pair of blue jeans.

Wyatt Halliwell sighed as he conjured a knife and gently cut her pants and shirt off, leaving only her bra and underwear. He wouldn't embarrass her too much. Then he summoned a sedative which he injected her with.

Once that was done he healed her wounds. She stirred slightly as the healing finished its work but she didn't wake. With that he began the water and called maids into that bathroom.

He ordered them to bathe her and put her in something more comfortable. He also ordered the destruction of her blood soaked clothing. With that he left the bathroom but wouldn't leave her new living quarters till he knew she was safe. Impatience was a flaw of his and he knew it. After an hour and twenty-five minutes he walked in to find they'd just dressed her and were trying to figure out away to transport her to the bedroom part of her quarters.

The young man quickly walked over to her and picked her up. Then he carried her from the bathroom to the bed. It was there he slid an amulet around her wrist. Engraved in it was the triquetra and surrounding that room was a bunch of charms which would trap her inside of those select rooms.

"I'm sorry Laveda… this is for your own good," he whispered as he leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. He noticed one of the maids, a young witch no older than thirteen or fourteen, had yet to leave. Her eyes were wide with shock. "You dare tell anyone of what you've seen and your life will be forfeit, understand?"

She nodded in response and he nudged his head at her telling her to leave. She scurried out of there rapidly.

With that he sat down on the chair next to her bed and waited for her to wake up.

_[Thank you for reading, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed up till now. I decided to post this update since it's mine and my twins birthday and she's been pestering me to update… Happy birthday Lizzy. Anyways, I promise I'll update soon since I'm halfway done with the next update as it is. Next time we'll get to see Chris but she won't be back quite yet… Well, thanks again. Obsessed.]_


	5. Chapter 5

The Neighbors

Early the next morning he was awaken by someone throwing him across the room into a wall. It really hurt but he wasn't surprised by her reaction. What did surprise him was the fact he'd fallen asleep. Normally he had problems sleeping but not that night.

He didn't have time to dwell as he watched her sprint for the bedroom door. She flung it open.

"Wait," he yelled, trying to stop her. She crossed the threshold of the door and screamed as she flew across the room. She slammed into the wall behind him and fell forward, landing on top of him. He grunted as she landed across his chest and stomach. "Note to self, decrease power of containment spell," he muttered to himself before he shook himself from underneath her body.

"What the fuck was that?" she yelled, her face angry yet alive. Then she glared at him. "Containment spell, what the hell Wyatt?"

"I can't have you running around getting into trouble now can I?" he asked and she glared at him angrily. If anyone else dared to give him that look he'd kill them on the spot. However, that look was kind of cute on her. "Trust me; you'll thank me for this in the long run." He said the words and prayed to anyone who would listen that they were true.

He watched the fight in her face disappear and her emotions seemed to slip away. He swore internally. This woman was so frustrating.

"I'm a prisoner, why am I in this suit instead of one of your cells?" she asked though there wasn't any feeling in it. She seemed to be playing a part.

"You are my guest, not my prisoner. What kind of host would I be if I put all of my guests in a prison cell," he asked and he noticed her arch a brow at that comment. She examined his face for a moment or two before she looked down. He did the same and noticed she was still on top of him. She rolled over and was instantly on her feet.

"Let me out," she stated bluntly. He rolled his eyes at her before he stood up. He toward over her but she didn't even flinch beneath his gaze. Most showed fear in his presence but not her. She was too strong willed.

He just sighed. This was going to be difficult.

"Dinner will be served at six every night, lunch at noon exactly, if your awake before that they'll serve you breakfast. Maids will stop by to clean up your room so don't worry about it. If you need anything just open the door and one of the guards outside will get it for you. The balcony is safe for you to go on but don't try jumping off or leaving from it – there is a force field placed around it that will hurt you. There is a library for you through there since I remember you use to be a little book worm, a small living room is in there and clothing in your size in the dresser and closet that I hope you'll like."

"Whatever," she states and he sighs. Then he exits, having meetings to attend.

--

Back in 2004 – Right before Prince Charmed

--

Chris stood there in the living room, his eyes looking out at the new neighbors moving across the street. Phoebe was with Jason where ever they were this week and Paige was at Richards leaving Piper and Wyatt the only other ones in the house.

Wyatt was napping and Piper was – who knew where. He didn't really keep very close track of her.

His attention was on the large yellow moving van that was unloading furniture to the house right across the street. Standing out front was a woman he recognized from his childhood. She seemed younger, a lot less world weary.

Her bright red hair shone in the bright sunlight, her husband's blonde hair was standing next to her closely. They were a lot closer than he remembered ever seeing them growing up. Their six children ran from the house to the van and back again excitedly.

In the front was the current youngest, a six-year-old who looked so happy that he could barely see the woman he remembered in the future. In this time her hair was extremely blonde and short.

She looked so innocent but he remembered her growing up. Growing up she'd been worse to Laveda than Wyatt had ever been to him. She'd been extremely jealous of the strength Laveda had.

However, out of her sisters, Laveda had even less of her parent's attention than he'd ever had to deal with. True, Leo had treated him like a non-person but he'd still had his mom. She'd treated him fine. Laveda hadn't had that. Her parents were dealing with the rest of her siblings so much they often forgot about her. It only got worse when her sister – Talbot, decided to get pregnant in high school.

True, Vera was a sweet girl and had been like a cross between a daughter and a sister to him but still. The two of them had taken care of her since the day she was born – her mom too flighty to do it herself most days.

A person from that family came into sight that caused him to do a double take. Standing on the front stoop of that house was Kacey Clay – the eldest of the Clay children. She was seventeen in this time line and by the time he was old enough to remember people she'd transferred to College. He rarely saw her growing up. Truth was he didn't know the inside of the neighbor house very well. They'd spent all of their time in the Halliwell Manor.

Laveda had always been considered family even when she didn't think she was. She was his best friend, his first crush, his heart, his conscious and the only thing that kept him from giving in and transferring over to his brother's side. She was always there for him.

Seeing her family moving across the street for the first time is a little bizarre.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Piper asked, walking into the room with Wyatt on her hip.

"The infamous Clay family," he stated. "You're getting new, witch, neighbors… I knew the history books stated they moved across the street from the Halliwell manor about now but its bizarre to see such a major historical, magical, moment play out in front of you." With that he closed the curtain and turned to look at her. "Did you need something?"

"No and what do you mean they are witches?" Piper asked.

"Mr. Clay is a psychic from a long line… Mrs. Clay comes from a line of witches with a prophesy similar to the charmed ones yet not," he states before he can stop himself. Sentimentality is getting to him, something he normally isn't. At that moment he misses Vida more than any other time since coming back to the past.

Well, maybe besides the time Bianca came back to the past. He'd wanted his friend to tell him everything would be okay.

He wondered what Laveda was doing at that moment? Was she having another argument with Vera about her wanting to be a teen? Was she teaching the kids how to defend themselves? Could she be stuck working on paperwork in the office right then? How about fighting out in the battle field, saving lives and stopping evil from ruling completely?

He didn't notice anything till Piper stepped forward and waved a hand in front of his face.

"What are you thinking about, Future Boy?" she questioned and he smirked.

"Laveda Clay… the youngest Clay child. She hasn't been born yet. I don't think she's even been conceived yet," he stated.

"You just revealed future information I hope you know," she states and he nods.

"I'm in a generous slash sentimental mood right now, so sue me," he states before looking at the window again. "Laveda Clay, the prophesized seventh daughter of a seventh daughter born of the Easty line… Marian Easty, before she was hung for witch craft in the witch trials, prophesized that a seventh daughter would bear a seventh daughter. This child would be the strongest witch ever born in the line. She would be the strongest witch the world had ever seen. She was born during the charmed heyday, meant to take their place once they retired as the most powerful witches out there. Your son won't count since he is twice blessed, not just witch but whitelighter too."

"How did you know each other? She your ex-girlfriend?" Piper asks and he chuckles.

"That's what most people always assumed but no… we were just friends. She was my best friend. We use to hang out here, with Wyatt, all the time. He and I both had crushes on her for a while but we both got over them. He liked her because she was strong and independent. Plus, she could go toe-to-toe with our witty remarks," he said laughing as the memories filled his mind. The three of them had been friends. They'd gotten side tracked when Wyatt began dating Ebony.

"Anything I should know about the family?" she asked and he pinched his lips not sure what to tell her.

"Keep Ebony away from Wyatt. If things stay the same she'll be a bitch towards Laveda and will be a bad influence on him, trying to convince him to hate both of us younger ones," he states.

Piper didn't speak and he sighed. "God, there are times when I miss Vida," he whispered, not caring if she heard him. "She always knew exactly the right thing to say. She was my confidant. She always knew how to read me in ways no one else could. What's bad is she and I use to sit around watching old black and white movies and musicals because she liked them. She hated horror movies but she'd watch them with me because she knew they were my favorites. Laveda use to say that our lives were already filled with real monsters, killers, and nightmares. We didn't need to see fictional ones as well."

"You really miss her don't you?" Piper asks and he nods. "What do you think she's doing right now?"

"Probably fighting in the war," he states and Piper raises an eyebrow at him. "I told you, after what happens to Wyatt the world goes to hell in a hand basket. Magic is out in the open, there is a new source of all evil ruling the world. Witch hunters, evil witches, rampant demons killing out in the open, betrayal, death, the destruction of the elders means no more new Whitelighters meaning everyone is dying without healing, A complete and total loss of innocent, even for children. My cousin, my only living relative, is in the past being protected by her right now. I miss them both every moment of every day."

"Your parents are dead?" she asked and he flinched, realizing what he'd just spilt. He had to quickly cover his mistake, fast.

"Yeah, my mom and dad died during the war. Dad, the whitelighter, was murdered, like most of the Whitelighters and all of the elders which had been trapped in the heavens, unable to escape the slaughter. Mom was killed during what would be known as the first wave which occurred during the Master's rise into power," he stated.

"Sorry," she says and he shrugs.

"I'm not the only one who's lost. Families are destroyed in my time; they are either dead or fighting for enemy sides which are the Master and the Resistance. I was on the council of the resistance against the master which is why I came back," he states with a shrug.

Her eyes grew wide. "How powerful are you, really?" she asked.

"Not really, I just have a good fighting sense. Laveda was the people person, I was the military part," he stated till he realized what he'd spilt. He knew he had to stop talking. "I'm shutting up now. I've probably messed with the future enough for one lifetime… sorry."

Then he orbed to the bridge. He sensed her frustration through his Empathy. It was a lot stronger than Phoebe's and he could turn it on and off at will, normally. Then again, it had developed when he was ten – meaning he'd had nearly eleven years to train with it and enhance it.

He sat on the edge with his feet hanging over the ledge. He then pulled out a picture of him, Vera, and Vida standing at the park looking happy. It had been taken shortly before Vera's mother – Talbot Clay – died in the first wave. That was the same time Laveda lost her father and her eldest sister Kacey died. Her grandmother, hearing that two of her granddaughters and only son had died killed over of a heart attack.

A month later the second wave occurred. His aunt Paige and Pandora's twin sister – Persephone – were killed on his side and on Laveda's end she lost another sister, Aba. After that death became regular.

If it wasn't for Vera, Pandora, and Laveda he'd probably given up years ago. He and Laveda raised Vera, giving the child the stability of mother and father by using themselves as surrogates for her to cling onto when things got rough. They always had, even before the war.

Talbot had always been flighty, airheaded. She forgot things quickly and was always distracted. They'd raised her daughter – taken responsibility for the child. He still felt parental towards her, even though she was all grown up. He couldn't help but wonder who she'd have grown up to become if she'd been given the chance.

He sighed as he put the picture away. Today was not going as planned.


	6. Chapter 6

The Neighbors

_Back in the Future…_

Laveda tried jumping off of the balcony, again. If for nothing more than to feel like she was doing something. Wyatt had her trapped there and she was going stir crazy. She didn't do well sitting still.

Like most people in the future they lived their lives hyper vigilant. They were always on edge.

Her body went flying backwards, into the center of that bedroom space. She swore as she landed, right before hearing the door open a crack. She turned around, expecting to tell Wyatt to get out but froze.

It wasn't Wyatt standing there at all.

"Vida?" a voice whispered and Laveda clammed up tighter than any she'd been before. She stood up and walked to the living room, closing the door behind her. Just seeing that girl again made the betrayal all too real, all too painful.

With that Laveda suppressed what little emotions she did have, leaving her cold and hollow. The young woman entered the room and Laveda turned to look at her. That's when Laveda noticed Pandora had a radio in her hands and a bag of cd's on each arm.

"I know you thrive on music so I brought your favorites," Pandora stated and Laveda stood there coldly.

"Thank you, Ms. Matthews," Laveda said, her voice devoid of everything.

"Laveda," Pandora tried but Laveda didn't let her get the chance to say whatever she wanted to say.

"I appreciate the gesture, Ms. Matthews but I don't need it," she stated to Pandora who looked like she was about to cry.

"V," Pandora whispered. "I wanted my cousin. I couldn't stand not having my family with me. I thought you'd understand. I'm sure if I look around here I could find Ebony and bring her to you."

That felt like a slap in the face. Of course, she'd never told Pandora the truth about what happened that night, how she killed her own sister. Still, the naïveté of that child hit her harder than she'd like to admit.

"Ebony died in battle, a long time ago," Laveda stated. "She was run through with a blade. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'm kind of tired and would like to rest now."

With that Laveda walked past the girl and crawled in bed. She closed her eyes and heard a sigh before Pandora exited the room. Laveda didn't move for a bit, not ambitious enough to.

--

Robert watched Laveda through the screen. His eyes looked at the pretty blonde, trying to see something in her that he remembered. Growing up she'd always been the girl surrounded by the boys.

It had always been him, Wyatt, Chris, and little Laveda. They'd protected her even though she really didn't need it. Still, they'd all harbored secret crushes back then. He'd grown out of his. She'd been just his best friend till this war tore them apart. Wyatt had started this war and Robert knew his friend wouldn't survive the loneliness if everyone turned on him. Because of that he joined Wyatt's forces. Chris and Laveda had formed the resistance together. Those two were just as powerful as Wyatt when together though they'd never admit it.

They had always hated power. He'd never understood how two of the three most powerful beings on the planet could hate power as much as they did. They all used basic powers if that.

He shook his head, trying to urge Laveda to her feet. She was just lying on her bed. Had been for the past three hours since Pandora left. She looked so weak and powerless like that, even though he knew that was nowhere near true.

She'd destroy anyone who was in her way. A part of him was scared of his ex-friend. She reminded him of Wyatt, her cold manner. Wyatt was like that with people but she was even worse.

How she'd come to this was beyond him. She use to be alive, energetic, and optimist. She was the heart and soul of their friendship. Wyatt had been the bronze, the muscle. Chris was the brain, the smart one. Robert had always been the laughter – the conscience.

Somehow, he still was Wyatt's Conscience. He made sure Wyatt knew what was right and what was wrong. He swayed his friend as best he could. However, unlike Chris and Pandora, Robert didn't have that imperfect immunity to Wyatt's wrath. He had a better immunity than most but still, he had to watch himself around his friend.

Still, Robert was given a better life than most people and had his own group of guards to protect him. It was the same with Pandora and even Laveda now had a set of guards always watching out for her.

He shook his head, worried about there unraveled group. Wyatt had gone too far but he wouldn't dare tell him.

--

Pandora stood there in the door way. Two days ago she'd left Laveda in that bed and she hadn't moved since. She could already see that Laveda's thin frame was getting worse and worse.

Laveda had raised her for years now, raising her beside Vera as if she were both of their mothers. She could see Laveda's suffering. Laveda, the strong willed, force of nature, was giving up. She was letting go. Without the resistance Laveda had no reason to keep on living.

If Chris was here he'd know exactly what to say to help her. He always knew what to say to help her. It had always been that way between those two. When was down the other could always cheer them up no matter what was bugging them.

Yeah, Pandora had lost her cousin but Laveda had lost her soul mate. He may have been with Bianca and never actually dated Laveda but they were soul mates. They were meant to be together. Their lives seemed to bring them together, even before birth.

Her, almost mother, was hurting and she didn't know what to do. Pandora watched Laveda move her hand to face for a moment then lay it in front of her. That was when Pandora realized Laveda was crying.

Laveda, the Ice-Queen, the heartless bitch she'd become, was crying. It didn't seem real. Pandora didn't think as she reacted and moved over to Laveda's side and sat down on the bed next to her. After a moment Laveda sat up, her eyes red and puffy.

"Leave me alone, Ms. Matthews," Laveda said, her voice cold and emotionless. It stung, the woman who had raised her calling her something as cold and stiff as Ms. Matthews.

"Why can't you try and get along with Wyatt and be happy?" Pandora asked and Laveda grew cold and turned back into the Laveda she knew.

"I don't know if you forgot but this war he started killed all of my sisters. In fact, it killed your own sister – your twin, Persephone. You do remember her don't you?" Laveda asked and Pandora froze, unable to believe this. She slid out of that bed and walked to the door, feeling as if she'd gotten slapped.

She left the room in tears and found her guards outside waiting for her.

--

Wyatt hit that punching bag, preferring to keep both his physical and magical abilities up to par rather than allow either one to suffer. Still, his mind wasn't on his current activity.

He was thinking about his 'guest' the one who was determined to starve herself to death and it was killing him a little bit inside. He'd never admit it but he and his brother use to fight for her attention as kids.

He'd been in love with her and so had Chris. Chris was always a better fit for her though. They thought alike, acted alike, and she'd been in love with him. No matter what he did that would never change.

Even if he could convince her to love him now his brother would always be in her heart, he'd be her first love. He knew she'd never be able to get past that, especially since she believed he'd killed Chris.

It was then the door to the gym opened. Wyatt was prepared to vanquish whoever was disturbing him but froze when he saw his cousin running in with tears in her eyes. He knelt to her short level and she grabbed onto him tightly.

When she told him what had passed between her and Laveda he grew furious.


	7. Chapter 7

The Neighbors

Two weeks hadn't changed her. She hadn't opened up to him. Now his demons were getting restless. He had to do something or else he'd be dealing with a full out demonic riot.

He cringed as he watched his demons entered that room and dragged her from it. They shimmered her to the dungeons.

His blue eyes turned away from the scene. Robert looked on him with judging eyes as did Pandora. They couldn't believe what he was doing. Secretly he couldn't believe it anymore than they did.

Even now his heart and head battled for control. There was that part of him that was a teenage boy, looking at the cute neighbor girl seeing his future in-law, his brother's crush. Then there was that part of him, the logical side, which saw her as a threat. She was a danger to him.

That was the part he listened to. The other part screamed in his ears. It couldn't believe what he was doing to her. He turned and walked away.

--

Five hours and thirty-three minutes. That's how long they'd been at it. Still the young woman felt no end in sight. She felt the demonic whip lash out and collide with her back.

She bit back a scream, not about to let that monster get the best of her.

"Will you follow the dark Lord's command and be loyal?" the demon asked as the whipping stopped. She didn't respond and he came around to look at her. He pinched her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. "I asked you a question, rebel. Will you or will you not follow the Dark Lord?"

Laveda pulled back and spit in his face before answered. "Go fuck yourself."

The demon reached back his hand and slapped her across the face. It jerked her sideways, pulling the chains that bound her wrists.

"Stupid witch. You will give in," he states. "If you don't, then you'll die."

"Then kill me now. I won't bow or break to the likes of you," she states with a cold absent look in her eyes. The demon shivers at her stare and leaves her laying there, blood dripping from her back.

A sigh comes from her lips before she looks up at her hands. Her eyes close.

--

Chris sat up with a start. Something was wrong. He knew it. He could feel it. He didn't know what it was but something was seriously off.

The young man looked around before orbing to the manor. He found both of his aunts asleep in their room, his mom restlessly slept in the night. After checking the adults he went to Wyatt's room, only to find the boy awake and looking around in the dark.

His conception date would be within a week, as was Wyatt's birthday. Wyatt's birthday was in two days – truth be told. Till then he had to do what he could to save his brother – his older brother.

"Hey little guy," Chris said walking over to Wyatt who smiled up at him and began babbling. Chris put his fingers to his lips. "You don't want to wake the others up do you?" Wyatt, as if understanding, shook his head.

"Kwis," Wyatt whispered as he held out his hands for him to be picked up. Chris picked up his baby big brother though his instincts told him something was wrong. He couldn't find whatever it was. He shrugged it off as some latent paranoia from his past.

It was bound to happen, especially with all the extra stress he was dealing with.


	8. Chapter 8

The Neighbors

"Please," Wyatt begged as he knelt in front of Laveda. He was literally on his knees begging her to be rational. This pain was killing him emotionally while he knew it was killing her physically. "Please, V, I can't watch you die. I can help you. Think of Vera, think of Chris. Would they want you to die like this?"

It was a low blow on his part but after nearly a week she was dying. He was going to loose her if he didn't watch it. Besides that, his demons had been a 'little' too aggressive those first two days when he'd left them unsupervised.

Now she didn't trust him. Of course, in her position he wouldn't trust him either. He couldn't think like that though. He had to be sure of himself. He couldn't let his emotions override his control.

"Go to hell," she growled, anger flooding him at her insistence. "How many times do I have to tell you and your goons? I… Will… Never… Bow… To… You." She enunciated every word she spoke as to tell him how serious she was.

"Then rule at my side," he said before he could stop himself. His eyes grew just as wide as hers. He'd said the words and he hadn't been prepared for them. They'd just slipped out in an unshielded moment.

Anger quickly shaded her features and she got to her feet, from her knees. Her hands clenched in a fist, being held by the chains.

"You killed my family, destroyed the world, and are having me tortured. Why would I ever consider ruling at your fucking side Wyatt?" She demanded and he cringed. "Oh, wait. Let me guess, I wouldn't have to bow to you, just lay down and take it, is that what you mean? I'd rather go to the demonic wasteland and be hunted by all of your minions I'd sent there. Leave my sight and send in your next torturer."

That sent anger coursing through his veins. Did she think this was fun for him? Did she think he got off on her torture and pain?

He was seeing red so he stood up and left the room. Let her get was coming to her. He was tired of trying and caring.

--

Pandora sat in Laveda's room, waiting for news. She hoped today would be the day Laveda gave up her futile fight and realized how stupid she was being. Instead, she watched as Wyatt opened the door.

She looked at him expectantly but he just shook his head, like every day before this one. Her heart broke, especially when she realized his pants were wet from what looked like a mix of dirt and blood.

A shiver crossed her system and she began to cry. Laveda was as good as dead. She knew it. Wyatt came in the room and pulled her into an embrace. She felt his hopelessness and knew he knew it too.

--

Robert couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't sit by and watch Wyatt destroy Laveda. She was the object of Wyatt's desire. Wyatt could torture her indefinitely if he truly wanted. He could heal her wounds only to inflict more tomorrow then repeat the process.

He knew Wyatt could, he'd seen this treatment be handed down on resistance members of the past. Wyatt's mood was turning sour, quickly. If Laveda survived another infamous, dusk to dawn, endless round of torture she'd be forced into that scenario. Wyatt would begin healing her only to inflict the injuries himself.

He'd seen this happen many times in the past.

She wouldn't be his next victim. He didn't care if Wyatt killed him. He wouldn't let him destroy her. Two people, in all, could stop Wyatt if they gathered their strength together. Those two people were in two different times.

If this worked right, he'd get them merged into the same time-line.

At that moment Robert shimmered to the underworld prison where he was holding her. He walked those halls and nobody questioned his presence. He was, after all, Wyatt's second-in-command.

As he neared her cell he felt the guards holding her in. They were strong, strong enough to hold the most powerful beings out there. The one trigger on it, which allowed Wyatt to enter without it perceiving him as the intended victim to hold, was .

Slowly he opened the door and cringed at the sight which caused him to hesitate. Her clothing was all tattered and mud caked. Sweat and mud streaked her blonde locks, matting it down to her head. Her face was bowed downwards as she hung loosely by her wrists.

Blood rolled down her arms as the metal bit into her flesh. Her knees rested on the ground, as comfortably as it could.

He moved forward and unlocked the chains. As soon as her arms were down she was standing with her blood covered hand at his wrists. He stood there frozen. Whatever he'd expected this was not it.

--

Laveda heard the door open and light shined into her pitch black surroundings. She squinted her eyes, as they tried to adjust once more. From the look outside of that room she'd think it was daylight hours. She must have passed out if night had already fallen.

Whoever had opened the door hesitated and she felt a little anticipation rise up inside of her. Maybe, just maybe, she could use that to escape. Though her muscles all shook from the lack of use and exhaustion she held them still.

Footsteps approached and she forced herself to remain slacked. Whoever it was didn't hold themselves like the normal demon. Their footsteps were forced, slow. Most of the demons who came in there were confident in stride, even giddy. These weren't.

Then they did something she didn't expect. Hands reached up and fumbled with the chains at her wrists. They released her.

Instincts kicked in and she stood up. Her hand flew out and grabbed the demon's throat while squeezing. Her blue eyes didn't look up till she heard a voice.

"V," his wheezing voice whispered. "It's Me… It's Robert… I'm trying to… Help." Her hand released as she looked up at the face of one of her oldest friends.

"Why are you here?" she demanded.

"I can't watch you die… I can't watch him destroy you. You are still one of my best friends. Please, I can help get you to the manor. You can finish what Chris started," he said and at that moment she wished she could tap into her empathy powers. She wanted to know if he was lying. Even Telepathy would help.

However, she didn't get the chance to dwell because she began to sway. His hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder to steady her. Then he shimmered to the attic.

"Hurry, do your thing. Find the spell and go back in time," Laveda heard him say as she stumbled to the podium. Her hands brushed the cold surface and a spell from the book of shadows entered her brain.

"Here these words, hear the rhyme. Heed the hope within my mind. Send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in space and time," Laveda stated as she looked at the triquetra drawn on the wall, still. It began to glow.

Robert tossed her some clothing and turned away. She changed, her body hurting and weak. Then she hurried into the portal just as Wyatt orbed in, yelling and swearing. The last thing she saw was an energy ball whizzing by her head.


	9. Chapter 9

The Neighbors

Phoebe was sitting on her bed flicking through channels, sorely disappointed that she couldn't find anything good on. She was bored so she turned it off and tossed the remote to the side. Then she flopped backwards.

She really needed to find something to do. That's when faint emotions appeared in the attic. They were extremely faint she almost didn't sense them. Immediately she knew it was Chris. He was the only one she knew like that.

To relieve her boredom she decided to go see if she could help him. With that she left the room and went to the attic.

Expecting to see Chris she was surprised to see a young woman standing there. She was mud stained if not blood stained though her clothing all appeared clean meaning she'd changed without showering.

The woman seemed disoriented and confused. Then her attitude changed. She grew cold and all of her faint emotions left. The young woman ran towards Phoebe and Phoebe prepared to defend herself from the young woman's attack. Instead the woman dodged around her and ran swiftly down the stairs.

"Chris, Paige, Piper, someone," Phoebe yelled as she followed close behind. The young woman hesitated after the first name but sped up when she got to Paige and definitely when she said Piper's name.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked as he appeared in front of Phoebe while Piper and Paige left their consecutive rooms. The woman stopped frozen before slowly turning around. Piper raised her arms to blow her up.

"Chris?" the woman said, her voice hesitant. Chris paled as he turned. He didn't see the woman but his mother and motioned to her not to blow the stranger up. Then he looked at the young woman. His eyes grew wide as did hers.

Then she fainted. Chris was by her side without hesitation, catching her before she fell to the ground. '

"God V, what did Wyatt do to you?" Phoebe heard Chris mutter as he picked her up in his arms.

"Chris, who is that?" Piper asked and he looked at Piper.

"Laveda, Laveda Clay," he stated and Piper's jaw dropped as did all of theirs. They all knew that Gina Clay from across the street – a witch – was pregnant, a couple months along already.

It was surreal to see her being cradled in Chris's arms.

"She needs healing, I'm taking her to magic school then I'll bring her back here for some rest," Chris stated. Before waiting for a response he orbed out.

--

Chris held the sponge in his hand. Her top was gone to reveal a plain white bra. He tried not to get the material wet as he went around it. He tried to imagine it was a bikini top but a part of him couldn't think of that. The last bikini she'd worn had been a long top and a skirt bottom so it didn't really help.

Most of the major damage was gone but bruises remained. He cringed every time she flinched in her sleep. Her blonde hair was soaking wet as she laid in that tub. He'd already cleaned her hair, showing how blonde it was naturally. However, her natural red high lights streaked through it when light caught it.

That's when Vida decided to stir. She fussed for a moment before her blue eyes opened and her hand reached out, grabbing his throat.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "What are you? Are you one of Wyatt's Demon minions?"

"It's me, V," Chris rasped and her hand squeezed tighter at his throat.

"Liar," she stated. "Christopher Perry Halliwell was killed the same day his fiancé, Bianca Reynolds, was by Wyatt. He was turned into a pile of ash." His eyes grew wide, not expecting that. "Now, I'll ask you again, Who are you?"

"See," he stated and her eyes locked on his. Then a hand went to his temple and he focused on them growing up. He showed her some of his best and worst memories. After a few moments her hand released him and she fell backwards.

They sat in silence for a bit. Then she happened to look down and jumped.

"Chris," she said. "Why is my shirt missing and my skin damp?"

He blushed slightly as she looked on him with scrutinizing eyes. "You were covered with mud and Blood. Once I got someone to heal your wounds I figured you might want to feel clean after however long Wyatt had you in that state."

It was her turn to blush this time and she looked down.

"Thank you," she stated before her face growing cold once more. She looked up and he saw only a slight bit of emotion hidden in the back of her eyes. With that she stood up. "If you don't mind, I can finish washing myself."

He nodded before walking out of the room. However, he stood at the door, feeling completely at a loss. Before he knew it he found himself reaching out with his normally blocked empathy.

At that moment his mother and aunt Phoebe came around the corner with Wyatt, arguing about something or another.

Pain seared through his system. He felt a hollow consuming ach tearing at his very soul. It was so horrible he double over clutching his chest. His heart felt like it would stop from the pain.

"Chris," Piper called running over to him while handing Phoebe little Wyatt. "What's wrong?"

He couldn't speak so he pulled his empathy back, reigning it once more.

"I'm fine," he stated, straightening up.

"You weren't a few moments ago," Piper stated.

None of them noticed Laveda open the bathroom door, dressed in a pair of gray sweat pants and a white tee-shirt.

"Stay out of my emotions, Christopher Perry Halliwell," Laveda demands. "You use your empathy on me again and I will kick your ass so hard your power of Resistance won't help you."

"V," he states as she looks at him coldly. "Talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Wait, what empathy and what the hell is Resistance?" Piper demanded and he looked at his barely pregnant mother before rolling his eyes.

"Christopher is an extremely powerful empath who can control who and when he reads emotions from. Resistance is actually high resistance, it means he can get tossed around without getting injured. The more people beat him the less it affects him. Torture doesn't hurt him," Laveda said and he cringed. "Wyatt tried. Every blow affected him less and less till they could no longer penetrate his skin. How much do you really know about Christopher's true strength?"

Chris looked at her in shock. She was about to tell them everything.

"He can orb, is telekinetic, nothing else besides what you just told us," Phoebe states while bouncing Little Wyatt.

"Your son takes after you, Mrs. Halliwell. He has Molecular Immobilization as well as Combustion. He can also sense his charges, a power you forgot about but I'm sure you are aware of. Other powers include Glamouring himself. Then there is his telekinetic-orbing. There is also his Combustive-Orbing, the cross between his father's Orbing and your Molecular Combustion making him super powerful. He also can cloak himself and others from Evil thanks to his Elder side. That Elder side also grants him Thermokinesis, hovering, Lightning Bolts, Light Manipulation and a connection to charges. Did I forget anything?" She asks looking at him.

"You forgot my invisibility, Omnilingualism, and my Remote Orbing," he told her.

"Of course, how could I have forgotten about them?" she asked, her voice cold.

"You have what?" Piper asked and he shook his head.

"Laveda, a word in private," he states moving to her side. She grabs his arm and he orbed out.


	10. Chapter 10

The Neighbors

As the duo reappeared Laveda looked around and she instantly knew they were on the top of the golden gate bridge. She'd been here many times before growing up. It was the only place Leo had ever shown him that he thoroughly enjoyed.

It was always peaceful, reminding you that you weren't alone yet still isolating you from everyone else. It was a great place to think.

She turned to look at Christopher and saw anger scrawled across his face. It wasn't visible if you didn't know what you were looking for. She saw it though. She knew him, could read him like an open book. He was trying to hide his anger and frustration.

"If you are going to yell then just yell," she tells him. "Don't suppress what you are feeling."

He scoffs. "Alright, you first. What the hell made you this cold?" he demands and she looks away.

"That's my burden to bear," Laveda states while looking away from her best friend. "I wouldn't want to hurt you by forcing you to share my demons."

"V," he grumbles. "Since when have you or I had any secrets from each other? Please, don't start now."

She looks at him. She wants to tell him, cry into his shoulders and have him tell her everything will be fine. However, she would never force him to share her pain. He needed to concentrate on saving his brother, not grieving the loss of Vera or helping her deal with the fact she'd murdered her own sister. She would definitely never tell him his own cousin had betrayed their cause revealing everything she knew to Wyatt.

"Chris, I want to tell you, I really do. It's just... this is my burden, this is my weight. You have your own. It's not like you'll tell me everything that's happened to you since your arrival. Please, just let me deal, alone."

"Fine, just answer me this. Why the hell did you spill future secrets? They aren't ready yet for that information. Are you stupid or just plain crazy?" Chris asks and she chuckled.

"You sounded like your aunt just there, you know," she responded before she could stop herself. Around Chris sarcasm came naturally to her. It was their language and they both knew it.

"Don't change the subject," Chris stated. "Now, what were you thinking?"

"I'm surprised you were able to keep your magic hidden this long," Vida states. "You and I both know that the elders should have sensed your arrival before now… How did you block the elders from sensing your arrival?"

"Simple, I don't use them and suppress them for the most part. I haven't used three-fourths of my powers since my arrival. Plus, I drank a potion which suppressed them when I first arrived. It wore off after two months but nobody was looking for me so nobody saw me. Refusing to use my powers has helped with that some," he stated and she nodded.

The exhaustion she felt from her long hours of torture and starvation seemed to be catching up with her as she swayed. Her footing slipped and she nearly fell off the bridge.

Before she could respond she was engulfed in orbs and teleported to Chris's side, in his arms. He lowered her slowly to the ground.

"Sorry about that, I'm a little tired," she stated, a little bit of her shame and embarrassment echoing in her voice.

"No need to be sorry," he told her as a breeze blew past them. She was tired, exhausted. A shiver escaped her and he quickly took off his jacket and slid it around her shoulders. This was Chris; same old Chris who always protected and nurtured. So much like his mother yet with a more logical way of seeing the world than her. He was also more sarcastic, more like his aunts than like Piper.

There was very little of his father showed through.

"Thank you," she whispered, missing this. She'd missed his friendship, his comfort. Tears glistened in her eyes as nostalgia got the best of her.

"No problem V," he whispered kindly.

"I forgot what this was like," she tells him.

"What?" he asks confused.

"This, people walking around, not having to fear the witch hunters, probes, demons and evil witches. The world, for all its darkness now, is still much lighter than anything in the future. I forgot what life was like, before the war, before Wyatt took over. All I can remember is being a part of the resistance, fighting to save lives," she tells him and she sees him nod, understanding.

"I know what you mean," he states. "Sometimes I forget, for a split second each morning, that the future was so bad. I see this world, that little boy my brother is in this time, and can't imagine him being the man from the future."

"Do you think we can stop him," she asks before she can stop herself. "I mean, can we stop the future from happening. I can't live like that again. I'd rather die than be subject to that world."

"Don't say that V," he says. "What about Vera and Dora? They need you."

She feels the tears begin flowing at his words. She can't help it. He's said the words that broke her.

"I couldn't protect them," she states sobbing.

--

He tenses up at her words. She couldn't protect them. His mind can conjure only one meaning.

"V, V, what happened," he asks and she shakes her head. Now he understands when she says she won't let him carry the weight of her burden. He cups her cheeks with his hands and force her eyes up to look at him. "What happened to Pandora and Vera?"

"I can't," she says shaking her head as she forces her tears away. "Please, don't… don't make me say it. I can't. I can't do this. I can't break down, not now. I've been strong till now. If I break down now I'll never survive. Breaking down will destroy me. Please Chris, just let me be."

He turns her towards him so she has to face him. His protective nature kicks in.

"Laveda, let me help you," he says in a comforting voice. "You need to break down so you can heal whatever wounds you have. Your body might have been healed, now its time for your mind to receive the same."

She shakes her head. "Ebony killed Vera," she whispers and he feels himself pale. He helped raise the girl, he was like a father to Vera. It hurt him to know she was gone.

"How long ago," he asked and she began sobbing. Her tears were free flowing.

"A month after you left," she states between sobs and he pulls her close. That was about a year ago. He closes his eyes as he holds her in his arms. Her hand clutches his shirt as she sobs into his arms.

There is more to that story and he knows it but he's not about to push her. That would shut her down.

Instead he just held her as she cried. Soon her sobbing came to an end and she was in his arms, relaxed. He glanced down to see she'd passed out in his arms.

He slowly stood up, carrying her in his arms. Then he orbed her to the manor, to the spare bedroom. After settling her into the mattress he found himself brushing a strand of blonde hair from her face. His best friend was in pain.

Even without empathy he knew it. He didn't know what to do to help her.

"I'm so sorry Vida," he whispers as he touches her hand with his own. "I'll make everything up to you, I promise."

With that he kissed her forehead and left the room. His best friend had a lot of pain.

--

Piper watched her son all day. The Clay girl was in bed unconscious and had been since late the night before. He kept stopping by to check on her, non-stop. Every five minutes he'd orb in like clockwork.

She suspected something was between them, more than friends. She remembered picking at him when he'd first heard of her, asking if it was his ex or something. He'd said they were only friends but she suspected there was something more, something unspoken, between them.

As she watched the young woman opened her eyes and looked around. Chris wasn't here. She seemed scared and confused, maybe even a little lost.

"Hey, you're okay," Piper said walking into the room.

"Piper," she stated before shaking her head. "I forgot where I was for a moment. I thought I was still in Wyatt's torture dungeon, waking up from a long round with his demons."

These words made Piper cringe. Chris never spoke about the future. She knew it was bad but she wasn't sure how bad it really was. This was the first glimpse of truth she'd really had about her son in the future.

"Its okay, in this time Wyatt's a baby. He won't hurt you here," Piper tells her and the woman nods.

"Don't let big Wyatt terrorize Chris like he did when I was growing up," Laveda says before looking up.

"What?" Piper asks and Laveda looks her straight in the eye.

"Chris, growing up, was bullied by his brother. They had one of those relationships. Wyatt would beat Chris up then apologize and promise never do it again only to hurt him later. A lot of the beatings were more mental and emotional but he was still bullied by his older brother. Don't let history repeat itself," Laveda told her.

"Why hasn't Chris said anything to us about this before?" Piper asked, worrying about her youngest son, the kind of life he'd had growing up. Why hadn't she stopped it?

"Chris, he… he didn't see it as a problem. Since there were no bruises he claimed there was nothing wrong. Even when he cried he'd claim it was his own fault. It was an extremely abusive relationship. Wyatt and Chris were best friends but also the bitterest of enemies. I was friends with both. It wasn't till I was older that I saw the problems between those two. I saw everything but that," Laveda told her and Piper could tell it was the truth. "I missed it for a long time. Only right before Wyatt went completely dark did I finally see it. By then the abuse had been going on for years. Just promise me you won't let it happen this time."

"I promise," Piper told the young woman who nodded at her. She had to ask. "What do you feel towards my son?"

"He's my best friend. He's like family to me," Laveda said.

"Yes, but what do you feel for my son?" Piper asked again and Laveda looked down.


	11. Chapter 11

The Neighbors

"Yes, but what do you feel for my son?" Piper asked again and Laveda looked down. What did she tell her?

"Just friends. Nothing more," she said. "I love him as a friend, that's it." Laveda looked at Piper who obviously didn't believe her.

An uncomfortable silence hovered over them. Wyatt's cries broke the silence and Piper went to tend to him. Laveda released a breath and looked around.

She felt somewhat lighter. Some of her grief was gone though the guilt remained. That would most likely never leave her. She'd always have the guilt, her sister's blood on her hands. Telling Chris wouldn't do anything but drive a wedge between the two friends.

"Are you feeling better?" she heard a voice ask and she turned to see Chris standing in the door. He was leaning against the frame, something he'd always done.

"Yeah, I really am," Laveda admitted, surprised. She hadn't felt, anything, since her sister and niece died. "Thanks for that."

He cocked his head to the side, confused.

"I didn't do anything," he states and she smiles.

"You were there, you listened, you were you," she tells him and he smiles at her. She sees a light in his eyes she hadn't seen in a while, since right after the war began. She knows its because he has his mom again. Piper might be younger, more self-centered and less neurotic, a lot less optimistic, but she is still his mom.

She wears her hair the same. She talks the same. She sounds the same and moves the same. The big things are there, the little ones you can do without. She knows his mom's death hit him hard. He's avoiding her but she's not about to let him ruin this chance she'd give anything to have.

"I'm your friend," he says as he move towards her. "More than that, you've fought at my side this whole time. I'd give anything to help you like you've helped me many times."

Vida smiled as he sat next to her on the mattress, crossing his legs. His shoulder rubbed hers and she smiled. They were comfortable.

A thought crossed her mind and she tossed it at him, praying he was still open to receiving telepathic messages. She tossed her thoughts out to him. He quirked his brows at her before laughing. Then he nudged his head to the side as he stood up. Then he held out his hand to her.

The moment they touched a bit of static electricity zapped them both they really didn't notice. He led her to the window of Wyatt's nursery which looked across the street.

Piper walked in and quirked an eyebrow while holding little Wyatt in his arms.

"How many hours do you think you sat here writing notes back and forth?" Laveda asked as they sat below the window on the floor.

"Half of our youth was here at this window. I had better writing than anyone in our grade because of writing to you," he said with a laugh. "Do you think your parents ever realized you were writing to me on that white board I bought you?"

"They didn't even know about it so I doubt it," Laveda laughed while looking at him. "If I was over there and you were to write something to me what would you write?" Laveda smiled widely.

"I'd be asking you to sneak out and come over here so we could talk. Once you got to the back wall with the hall window I'd telekinetically lift you in while you pretended to climb the drain pipe, like always," he laughs and she laughs while looking down.

"You know, I'm surprised you never snuck any of your numerous girlfriends in the manor that way," she states before looking up when she hears a little giggle. They both turn to see Piper stand there with a smile on her face.

"Numerous girlfriends?" Piper asks and Chris looks down with a blush which causes Laveda to laugh slightly.

"Lets just say Chris was mister smooth in school. Starting at age ten he had girls lining up for him. He didn't have to do anything but look their way for them to fall helplessly and madly in love," Laveda tells his mom and he coughs while glaring at her as best he can through that blush. "I know Chris, Future Consequences." Her voice is sarcastic but sweet and it causes Piper to laugh.

"I like your friend," Piper states. "Keep telling me these tidbits about Chris and this could be a beautiful relationship."

Laveda covers her mouth while laughing. "Now I know where Chris got his sarcasm," Laveda chuckles and Piper glares at her. She raises her hands in mock surrender which causes Chris to laugh and Piper to shake her head.

"Let's get you out of here before these two adult wannabes corrupt you," Piper says though she's laughing as she says it so they know she's joking.

The duo laughs as Piper leaves. After nearly ten minutes they stop laughing, finally. They look at each other smiling.

"That's the most I've laughed since I left the future, how sad is that," he states. "In a hell future I had more fun than here, in a good world."

"Yeah, well you always were a little fucked up," she states and he covers her mouth. She looks at him confused.

"Swearing now isn't as appropriate as it is in our time," he tells her. "You start swearing like that and you might as well have them kick you out now."

She nods, understanding. He lets her go and she shakes her head.

"They've tamed you Chris. You use to be, lets go hunting every night and keep your resistance up," she states. "Now you seem to be softer, hunting less and worrying about opinions of you."

"Tame?" he asks, arching a brow at her. She nods. He gets a mischievous glint in his eye. She knows what is about to happen. Because of that she stands up and runs down the hall.

He's hot on her tail. She runs down the stairs to the landing, jumping the last stairs to the ground floor. He grabs her as she prepares to enter the dining room. They are like a couple of kids and it feels good.

Chris tosses her over his shoulder into a fireman carry.

"Hey," she squeals as she hears familiar laughing. She sees his aunts on the couch.

"What did she do to deserve being carried around Fireman style?" Phoebe asks though you could hear what she's insinuating in her voice. Chris, obliviously misses it, like always. He was always too naïve when it came to such things considering he'd been engaged.

"She told me you guys had made me soft," Chris said. "So, I'm going to take her hunting."

"Chris, put me down, I'm not dressed appropriately for hunting," she states.

"Yes you are," he states. "You went hunting in a dress at your sister's wedding if I recall. This is a lot more appropriate than a long ball gown style dress."

She shrugs knowing it's true. "Fine," she states. Before she knows what's happening he orbs.


	12. Chapter 12

The Neighbors

Chris felt her tense. Vida had never liked orbing which was weird considering he was her best friend. As soon as they reformed he put her on the ground gently, holding her stable as she regained her bearing.

"You suck," she mutters while putting her head down so that she didn't puke.

"Suck it up, buttercup," he said and she snorted before looking up at him. "Better?" She just nods in response. "Good, cause we've got company."

She spins around, as a flame appears surrounding her hands. She glances at him and he sees a bit of coldness return to her eyes. It causes him to shiver. Back in his time Violence had been second nature to him. Even after first arriving those instincts had been extremely active.

Slowly he'd weaned himself off of the violence and danger but it had been hard. In some ways he knew his friend was right, he had been softened by the past. He prayed it was only a matter of time before she was softened too.

"What do we have here?" the demon asked, his voice low and menacing.

"Shouldn't you and your charge be above ground, Whitelighter," Another demon asked as he strode towards them.

"I'm warning you," Laveda said. "Leave and you may survive. If you don't, you will die."

"Oh, looks like we have a live one here, boys," one of the demon says cockily.

"Should we have some fun with the woman before we kill her?" a third demon asks as he steps towards them, licking his lips. Vida doesn't respond in any way but he finds himself tensing up, fearing for his friend.

"Definitely," the first says as he moves towards them.

Vida speaks out, cockily. "You couldn't handle me. But if you want to try, come and get me."

The two move in sync. She throws fire at one of the demons. It hits him but doesn't completely destroy him. This happens while he waves his hands at the same demon. The combined efforts of their attacks cause him to explode.

Then he throws lightning at another demon.

"Chris, hit the ground," she yells and then he notices water appearing on the ground at their feet. He notices it circles them and knows she is doing it. He nods then strikes the lightning at the ground. Water, as we all know, is a conductor of electricity which amplifies his powers, vanquishing all of the demons at once.

Once they disappear he stops the charge and the water evaporates.

"Are you okay?" she asks and he turns to look at her confused. Then his hand reaches up and touches his nose. When he pulls it away he finds it has begun to bleed.

"Just used a little too much magic in such a short time. My body is no longer use to it," he tells her. She nods, understanding.

"You shouldn't have let your magic get so flabby," she states and he laughs.

"First you say I've gone soft, now you say I've gone flabby. What's next, saying I've gone weak," he asks sarcastically and she shakes her head.

"You and weak don't belong in the same sentence because you are anything but," she says. "Now, are we here to gawk or are we here to hunt?"

He rolls his eyes but eventually heads down the nearest tunnel. They skulk along. He goes invisible, about to hunt for another demon.

--

Leo sits in the meeting with the other elders. He senses the same great magic that they are all sensing. It seems to come from everywhere yet nowhere. It's more powerful than Wyatt, almost completely matured.

It didn't make a lick of sense. No living being that he could think of had that much power. Let alone two particular people as they sensed. Not just one powerful person had this magic but two.

Maybe, just maybe the prophesized seventh daughter in the Clay Line would but that would only be after years of training, being all grown up. A witch from the Halliwell line might, might, be able to have that much power. The only other option would be a member of the Marks family line but even they were nothing when compared to the powers of the Clay and Halliwell blood lines.

He couldn't see where these two powerful beacons in the magical community were emanating from.

"Are you sure we cannot find them?" Sandra asked.

"No, I have tried, many times. Whoever it is, they are blocked to us," Domain, an elder on the council, states frustrated.

--

Piper paces, worried about her son. He'd disappeared with the Clay girl and they had no idea where they disappeared to. They mentioned hunting but that could mean against anything in any part of the world whether above the surface or in the Underworld.

She was beginning to wonder if her son was trying to give her gray hairs young. If so then he was well on his way to succeeding.

"Damn it Chris," she yelled frustrated as she pivoted in her place and sat down on the nearest living room chair. "I'm pregnant, I shouldn't be stressing." This she muttered to herself, remembering the complications she'd had while pregnant with Wyatt.

After taking a calming breath she went to the kitchen, needing to cook off some stress. That is interrupted by a knock at the front door.

"Yeah," Piper says answering it only to see red headed Gina Clay standing in the door, her stomach not yet showing she is pregnant. Standing beside her is seventeen-year-old Kacey Clay, the oldest of the Clay Children. She is red headed like her mother but she has bright blue eyes – the same blue eyes all of the children have. There mom's dark brown eyes are lost somewhere in the family gene pool.

"Bad time?" Gina asks and Piper shakes her head.

"No, just kid problems," Piper tells her and Gina nods.

"Don't we all have them? I hope you don't mind but Kacey has a project due next Friday and hasn't been able to get any done with the kids distracting her," Gina begins but Piper opens the door a bit more so they can come in.

"I don't mind, if you stay long enough you may get to see Laveda if she and Chris ever get back," Piper tells Kacey.

"Laveda?" Kacey asks obviously confused.

"Laveda Clay, your unborn sister. She's here from the future and she's out hunting Demons with Chris who knows where," Piper states and Kacey quirks an eyebrow while Gina just gets angry.

"Why didn't she come to visit me? I am, after all, her mother," Gina states and Piper smiles.

"Actually, she was unconscious for most of the time she's been back," Piper states.

"Will you call me when she gets back?" Gina asks and Piper nods. With that Gina thanks her then leaves. Kacey and Piper stand in the door way.

"I was about to bake something, would you like some?" Piper asks and the young woman nods. The two then head to the kitchen.

--

Laveda looked at Chris as he blew up a demon. In that moment he looked so much like his mother she couldn't help the smile that slid onto her face. It felt good. She pulled Chris down as the two final demons threw fireballs at each other. The fireballs hit the demons across from them vanquishing them.

"Number twenty-two and twenty-three," she states standing up and he laughs.

"Has it only been twenty-three?" he asked and she nods while rolling her eyes. "I thought we'd vanquished more than that."

"Nope, remember, that coven back there… thirteen demons ran away scared," she states bluntly.

"Damn, I forgot how good this feels," he mutters.

"And you said I swear a lot," she states cheekily and he tosses a bit of dust at her telekinetically.

"Damn has never been a serious word, especially in the Halliwell manor," He states and she chuckles.

"Don't let Piper hear you say it or you'll get your mouth washed out," she states as another collective of demons shimmers in. "Chris, heads up, demons."

He smiled as she moves to stand next to him. Laveda missed the worried look Chris shot her direction. She only saw his confidence and smiled. This was what she'd always missed in the future, the team work, the friendship.

"Chris, what are you thinking; Water Under The Bridge, Flood The Gate, Catch and Release, What?" she asks, naming off a few of his favorites.

"Actually, I'm thinking Blow the Top," he states and she glances at him surprised.

"You sure you've got enough energy to do that with me in the room. You'd have to shield me while doing that one," she reminds him and he smirks at her.

"Do you doubt me dear friend?" he asks and she shakes her head at him. The demons fully materialize as she steps next to him. She is surprised when he wraps his arms around her shoulders and places his chin on the top of her head as she bends it downwards. "Close your eyes," he whispers and she begins to.

Not before she sees his body begin to glow with pure white light. As she closes it she feels his energy pulsing around her, through her. Then she feels it burst in every direction.

It doesn't hit her but passes through her, gaining strength as it moves. The energy dissipates and she feels his arms don't move from holding her. Slowly she opens her eyes to see a dozen piles of ash on the floor around her. She looks up to see Chris looking down concerned.

"You okay? I tried to manipulate it so it traveled through you without hurting you but I'm not sure. Please tell me I didn't accidently hurt you?" he asks worried and she smirks.

"I'm fine," she states before looking at his arms. "You can let go now."

"Oh, right," he stammers before releasing his grip on her and taking a step back. She feels his body heat slip away and she shivers in the cold cavern though she hides it well. "Sorry."

"No prob, Chris," she states before glancing at his watch which reads Nine fifteen. "We should get back to the manor, If I remember Piper correctly she'll be going crazy."

He nods before wrapping his arm in hers before orbing. She feels herself get light, liquid like. Then they reform and her body shakes, her stomach full of an extremely queasy sensation.

Once they form he holds her arm as she sways slightly but once she's stable he immediately releases her. The girl who always had a crush on the neighbor boy, that suppressed girl, wishes he'd hold on just a bit longer. The logical side knows he has to release her, to step away.

"Nausea gone?" he asks and she nods.

"Yep, I really do hate orbing," she tells him and he chuckles. Just then Phoebe walks in dressed in a pair of pink flannel pajamas. "Stylin' Phoebe, really stylish," she tells Phoebe with a laugh.

"What, I'm comfortable. You two had better run, Piper's on a rant and Gina Clay's no better – hearing her daughter from the future is here and hasn't come to visit yet," Phoebe states as she sticks a cookie in her mouth. "By the way… Kacey's in the kitchen."

"Kacey, as in my sister Kacey?" Laveda asks fear suddenly flooding her. Dread follows it.

"Yeah," Phoebe says.

--

Chris feels Laveda tense up and his empathy picks up her terror.

"I can't face her," Vida states before turning to go upstairs. He grabs her and spins her so she is forced to look at him.

"Vida," he states before putting her face in his hands and forcing her to face him. "Laveda, look at me. Everything will be fine. You can handle this."

"No, I can't," she states and he sees she wants to. She wants to see her sister again, wants to see her alive and walking around. Still, that fear remains, that reminder that she isn't alive in the future.

When they go back she might be going back to a future she will not exist in.

"Yes you can," he assures her.

"No, Chris, I can't. I can't look at her knowing I couldn't protect our family. She's dead, they are all dead and I can't face them," she whispers and he pulls her close.

"I know its hard to face those who are dead in the future," he states hugging her. Phoebe looks at them. At that moment he thinks Consequences be damned. He tells her the truth. "I remember it every time I look at both of my aunts, Piper, hell, even when I look at Leo. You face it, you remember you have time now to make things right, make sure they know you love them."

"When did you get so wise," she quips playfully though obviously still terrified.

"That just comes with time, Kid," he states as they head towards the kitchen.

"Kid?" she asks as they enter. "I'll have you know I am two and a half months older than you, _kid_."

He laughs and she follows suit. She tenses again when she sees her older sister sitting at the table.

"Hi," Kacey says standing up. The same blue eyes Laveda has stare at them. "You must be my sister from the future." With that she holds her hand out. Laveda doesn't move so he nudges her 'gently'.

"Ouch," she grunts before stepping forward and shooting him a glare over her shoulder. "Yeah, I am. Laveda Jane Clay." With that they shake hands.

"Laveda… Latin name meaning Innocent One if I remember correctly," Kacey states and he sees Vida smile a small shy smile.

"Yeah. Kacey, Irish meaning Brave," Vida states and Kacey nods back.

"How do you know that – none of the other siblings do?" Kacey asks and he chuckles.

"I went through a phase where I looked through mom's belongings and found her name sources. They always stuck," Vida states though she blushes slightly. Then she looks at her sister and shakes her head. "This is so weird, I'm older than my big sister. So not right."

"At least you and Kacey are close in age now, I'm twenty-two and Wyatt is one – that's a bigger age gap than seventeen and twenty-two," Chris finds himself saying and everyone, including Vida and Kacey, laugh at this sad truth.

After a minute everything settles down. Kacey goes back to work on her homework while Piper bakes, Phoebe works on her article, Paige bounces around listening to music, and Laveda smiles at him while she offers to help Piper. He leans in the doorway. When Wyatt begins to fuss Chris goes to fetch him before he disrupts the peaceful moment.

--

Phoebe looks around feeling content. It surges through the room, through every occupant. Uncertain of where its coming from she finds herself looking at every face. Chris walks in carrying Wyatt who was fussing. The fussing instantly died down and Wyatt began speaking incoherently.

"Laveda, if you are going to be using reverse empathy then use it on Wyatt and keep him content why don't you," Chris states while handing his brother to the young woman.

The young woman holds a baby like she's been doing it her whole life. She's confident in her hold of him.

"Reverse Empathy?" Phoebe finds herself asking and they all look at Chris. It's not Chris who explains though.

"It's like Empathy except instead of being a receiver – like you Phoebe, I'm a transmitter. I sometimes, accidentally, let my emotions influence other people around me. I'm content so you guys are feeling it," Laveda says while bouncing Wyatt on her hip.

"So, are you really all powerful like everyone says," Kacey asks and the sisters look at her confused. Nobody has any idea of what she's talking about.

"Yeah, the seventh daughter of the seventh daughter. I'm the strongest witch in existence. Well, female witch anyways… Wyatt's stronger than I am and Chris is just as powerful as I am," Laveda chuckles.

"Seventh daughter?" Piper asks and Phoebe has to agree with the question – not recognizing what they are talking about.

"Our families version of The Charmed Ones Prophesy. Our ancestor, Marian Easty, was hung during the Salem Witch Trials. The last thing she did was leave a prophesy for future generations," Laveda started.

Kacey cut in. "Of my daughters born a seventh daughter and from that seventh daughter a seventh daughter shall come forth. She will be the most powerful of all the witches on earth – a coming together of all the magic of this line gathered in one form. She will be the greatest force of good this world shall ever see."

"The final part of the prophesy nobody understands but it talks about me and my chosen mate making the world into a better world… whatever that means," Laveda stated and Phoebe pinched her lips while glancing between Chris and Laveda.

Making the future a better place, best friends, destiny bringing them together before birth, it couldn't be… could it? Phoebe's mind was off, thinking about the possibility.

--

Kacey watched her sister even though she was suppose to be doing her homework. It was mostly finished anyways. She watched the way her sister moved comfortably through that kitchen as if she'd always done that.

Earlier, right after Laveda got back, about thirteen or so demons had shimmered into the manor. Without thinking her sister and Chris vanquished them easily. It had been eerie but it told her more about her sister than anything she said or did.

Her sister was a warrior. She was a fighter and she didn't rely on anyone really – except maybe Chris. Her sister also became colder in that moment and had shown a darker side than what she normally did.

"How's your homework coming," Piper asked distracting Kacey. She turned back to her homework.

"Fine," she responded.

--

Wyatt looked at his friend who had been thrown in the dungeon. The man was lying on the floor, bleeding – his body broken.

"Why did you betray me? Why did you help her?" Wyatt demanded angrily. Robert looked up and there was something in his eyes that had been missing for a while. It was only now that Wyatt noticed. It was a spark of life, a light.

"You were killing her. In a day, if she survived, you would have destroyed what was left of Laveda. I couldn't watch one of my friends destroy another," Robbie stated. "She was once our best friend. You were the bronze, Chris was the Brains, I was the mouth, and she was the life and heart of our friendship. She was dying and sentimentality got to me. Impetuously I released her sending her to the one person I knew could bring her back to life – physically, mentally, and emotionally."

It took Wyatt a few moments to process this new information before he spoke again. "Fine, but you do anything like that again and I will kill you," Wyatt said. "So, how are we going to go fetch those two?"

--

_[Well, sorry about the delay and I am aware of the fact I am evil… Cliff hangers – writers love them but readers hate them. So, what do you think? Good, bad, neutral… well, thanks for reading and thanks for anyone who has reviewed up until this point. I will be bringing in more of Laveda's relatives in upcoming chapters. If seeing absentee Kacey brought up issues imagine what seeing some of the sisters she is closer too is going to do to Laveda… Obsessed]_


	13. Chapter 13 Dream Sequences

The Neighbors

-The Dream Sequences-

"_V, help us," a voice screamed and Laveda ran out of the spare bedroom of the Halliwell manor to the stairs. "Hurry, please. Save us." It was coming from the main floor. _

_With that Laveda sped down the stairs. She was running down the stairs and had gotten to the last few when she slipped in something warm and wet which caused her to fall to the bottom of the steps. _

_She hit her head and looked up to see what she'd slipped in. Covering the bottom stairs she saw bright red blood. She looked down at the floor and saw blood was covering all of the floor. _

_Then all six sisters walked into the room, all of them looking just as they had when they died. _

"_You let us die," Talbot stated. Her hair was matted with blood on top of her head, it was dripping from her mouth as she spoke and it was coming from her stomach staining the loose sky blue top. "You sat there and watched as I died and did nothing about it."_

"_I tried," Laveda yelled. "I tried to save you. You were too far gone, too far injured."_

"_You also lied to me," Talbot yelled. "You promised to always protect Vera. You told me, while I was dying, that you would never let anything bad happen to my daughter. Look at her now. She's dead. I think that was something bad, don't you?"_

"_I didn't… I tried… I really did… Ebony… She was too fast, too far away," Laveda said, trying to get the words out. _

"_What, because I killed your niece you killed me. You should have let me run you through with my blade, saved us all the time," Ebony said with a laugh and Laveda turned to look at her sister who was in the same manner, blood soaked and cold. _

"_Please, just stop," Laveda whispered as the blood began to rise as her sisters got closer. _

"_Don't forget about me," Sadira, the second oldest, called as she walked into sight. Her chest was blood soaked from where Ebony's blade had entered her. Her stomach was hidden slightly by the baggy sweatshirt but still, it protruded enough for someone to tell she'd died pregnant. "You and Christopher sent me on that mission. You knew I was pregnant… You knew that Ebony would be there but let me go. Then you let my two still living children die."_

"_I didn't know Ebony would be there. If I had I would have never sent you. It was suppose to be safe and your kids… My nephews… Callaghan got an infection that I could prevent and we didn't learn till it was too late. Xander, he was my fault. I should have protected him during the attack on the camp. I lost track of him and it was my fault. I will admit that one was but Callaghan I couldn't change or prevent," Laveda screamed at her sister._

"_They were three and five when they died – children, toddlers. How can you make excuses," Sadira screamed at her. Her bright blue eyes shone through the messy blonde hair that hung in front of her eyes. "How dare you?"_

"_What about me," another voice said. It was fresh in her memory – this sister having only died two and a half years prior to this. Laveda turned to see her sister, Ran, tears in her eyes, pain in her heart. "I fought in this war valiantly for five years. Five years I gave to you and this cause. I had offers of marriage that I rejected for you. I could have been married, been a mother but I wasn't. You never even buried me. You left me."_

"_I'm sorry," Laveda whispered, her voice dry and raspy from all these emotions. "I wanted to bury you but demons were coming. We didn't have time to collect our dead. I've always regretted leaving you there."_

"_What about me? You knew I hated magic. You knew I wouldn't fight back if attacked yet you left me alone," the fifth child and the final sister yelled. Her body was torn into, parts of her missing. Her organs were spilling out of her. _

"_Please, I was a kid. I was fourteen… I couldn't have done anything, made you do anything you didn't want to," Laveda yelled. "I tried to convince you that you needed to stick with us but you refused. Its not my fault." _

Laveda woke up to somebody physically shaking her. She opened her eyes and found Chris looking at her confused. "Sorry," she whispered. "Just a nightmare… did I wake anyone?"

"No, it was a quiet nightmare. I knew because I sensed your pain," he stated before crawling into bed next to her, fully dressed. A sheet was between them even as he held her but she felt better. "Go back to sleep, I'm here." She did just that.

--

_Twenty year old Wyatt Halliwell sat in his office doing paperwork when there was a knock at the door. He grumbled under his breath before telling the person to enter. Looking up he wasn't surprised to see Ebony in the doorway. _

_She probably wanted to sleep with him again, the two of them having a sexual relationship going on which had started about five months ago. _

"_Ebony, I'm not in the mood for a fuck, even if you are a good fuck," Wyatt began but was cut off by her interrupting him which was very out of character for her._

"_Wyatt, I'm not here to get laid," he heard her say and he looked up – noting how terrified she looked._

"_Then why…" he began but she cut him off._

"_I'm pregnant," she stated and he froze. The implications were huge. _

"_Are you sure?" he asked, his mouth feeling dry. He wasn't in love with Ebony and she knew it. They were just sleeping together for the sex. He'd been careful. He also knew she wasn't having a relationship with anyone at the time – emotional or sexual – that didn't involve him. _

"_I took five tests and I went to a witch doctor who confirmed it magically," she stated and he saw her fear. "I'm not a mothering type. I'm the torture, torment, kill type person. I can't be a mother."_

_For the first time in years Wyatt found himself having to comfort someone other than himself. It was strange. He eventually got her settled and convinced her to keep the baby, telling her he'd take it since he was the father. _

_Nine months later he got a call from one of Ebony's temporary guard telling him she'd gone into labor. He rushed down the steps, his heart pounding and adrenaline pulsing. _

_He was about to become a father. He was about to have a child of his own. When he arrived in the medical wing he found the nurses trying to offer Ebony a pink little blanket but she refused to even look at the child let alone hold it. He took the child in his arms. _

"_Hello Ura," he stated, having gone through Ebony's mother's belongings and especially her name book. _

"_Ura, the heart," Ebony said and he nodded. "It fits," she tells him. "I think we finally found something that has a softening affect on the great lord Wyatt."_

"_I am just a man after all," he whispers while looking at his precious little girl. Her eyes open and he sees blue eyes staring back at him. It was perfect._

Wyatt opened his eyes and blinked back tears. It had been a while since he dreamt of his daughter. He stood up and padded barefooted out to the main hall. He didn't even put on clothes so all he wore was a pair of dark gray boxers. Two doors down the hall he opened a door.

Inside he found a room with two mint green walls, two white walls. The door was emerald green and the softest carpeting he'd been able to find. On the inside door there was pink painted there, showing it was in fact a girls room.

He looked around. He'd taught his daughter to walk in here, taught her to talk. At a year and a half she'd died. No one knew she was allergic to strawberries and she had an allergic reaction. It killed her.

The twice blessed ruler of the world couldn't protect his daughter from something as simple as an allergic reaction. It had to be a cruel joke. He shook his head before heading back to his room. He had an early meeting in the morning and needed his sleep.

--

_Chris stood there in the living room. It was his birthday today. He wasn't feeling up to it. He just wanted to sit around and mope. _

_The day before he had fought with Laveda and she hadn't spoke to him since then._

"_Come on bro, there are other fish in the sea. Whatever chick is bothering you today, get over her," Wyatt said as he plopped down on the couch next to Chris. Chris sent a glare at his big brother._

"_Its Vida," Chris said and Wyatt pinched his lips at that. _

"_Ah, sucks for you then. Come on Chris, don't let some woman get you down. It's your birthday," Wyatt said. _

"_Some Woman, so glad to know how I rank to you," a familiar voice said before a hand reached out and slapped Wyatt in the back of the head. _

"_Nice of you to join us V," he said before moving out of her reach as her hand tried to slap him. He smiled as his mom came in carrying a cake. "I'm sorry about being a jerk." _

_Laveda smiled at him. "Its okay Chris," she told him and he smiled at her. Her eyes got wide as an idea came to Chris's mind. "Oh no." _

_With that she began to sprint off up the stairs. He was hot on her tail. As they got to his bedroom door he grabbed her and they fell to the ground laughing. Somehow she managed to manipulate it so he landed on bottom. Maybe it was him trying to protect her from the fall. He wasn't sure._

_After a moment the laughing stopped and they looked at each other. She began to bend forward as if to kiss him and he held his breath. His heart began to pound when there was a bang downstairs and a couple screams._

_It disturbed them and the duo was instantly on their feet moving down the stairs. He came in to find his mom lying on the ground, blood pooling around her. Wyatt was fighting off a demon on his own but it was too strong. _

_They recognized it as a breed of demon known only as the immortals. They were original beings – a demon that couldn't be vanquished. _

_Chris was pissed off. This was his birthday. He held out his hands and began to strike at the demon with his lightning. Laveda stood next to him and held out her hand. Her own Lightning began to strike the demon. _

_The demon screamed out in pain and exploded, vanquished. She looked at him and he looked at her. All he could think was – how the hell did we do that? _

--

"_What do you think?" Chris asked Pandora as he pulled a little jewelry box out of the top drawer of his desk. _

"_Who's it for, first," Pandora said and Chris looked at her puzzled. Pandora took that to mean it was for _her_ – the phoenix girlfriend. "Bianca, got ya. She won't like it." _

_Chris's eyes got wide before he looked at it. _

"_Why?" Chris asked when Laveda walked in. She spotted the ring instantly. _

"_Oh, wow, that is so beautiful," Laveda said as she looked at the ring in the box. "So, when are you going to pop the question?" _

"_Before the mission," Chris told them as Vera came to sit next to Pandora. The two teens shared a look before going back to their relatives. "I'm thinking at the park."_

"_Really, aren't you afraid you'll be discovered? Wyatt's always sending probes into that area," Laveda warned and Chris brushed them off. Chris was too reckless when it came to that girlfriend of his. _

"_We'll be fine," Chris stated as if it was nothing. _

"_Chris," Laveda began before she turned away. "Oh, forget it. Do whatever the hell you want. You get attacked by a probe don't come whinning to me." With that she walked out leaving Chris in shock. _

_He followed behind calling after her. Pandora grabbed the ring in her thirteen, nearly fourteen year old hand. _

"_This, will not do," Pandora told her best friend who nodded in agreement._

"_We really must get those two together. I know a lust potion that might work," Vera said and they both started laughing as soon as those words were out. _

"_Counterproductive," Pandora said and Vera arched a brow at her._

"_Since when do you use words like counterproductive?" Vera asked. Pandora smiled at her friend. _

"_Well, since I've been eavesdropping on Chris's meetings, that's since when," Pandora told Vera who shook her head. _

"_And they say _I'm_ a bad influence," Vera said sarcastically. Pandora laughed knowing it was true. _

_--_

"_No," an unfamiliar yet strangely familiar female yelled as Chris was stabbed in the side by an invisible force. _

"_You are going to pay for that," a curly haired blonde man yelled. The man was dressed in darkness and was holding baby Wyatt in his arms protectively. The female ran to Chris's side._

_She had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She had the Clay Eyes. _

Eleven year old Talbot Clay woke up from another precognitive dream. Her pulse was pounding from fear. Something was going to happen. She shrugged it off, planning on telling someone about the dream in the morning.

Of course, Airheaded Talbot would forget to tell someone about the dream.


	14. Chapter 14

The Neighbors

"Everything is so fucked," Wyatt ranted as he paced the length of his office not paying Robert any heed as the young man sat crossed legged on Wyatt's desk. Normally Wyatt would have been complaining about his friend sitting on the furniture but not right now. Right now he was too concerned with the fact High Level demons he had in his payroll had suddenly begun to disappear. What's worse was nobody but him, Robert, and two of his seers remembered him employing them due to changes in the time stream.

"Relax Wyatt before you stroke out. It can't be that bad. How many demons are we talking here; five, six? You vanquish that many of your own demons a week so what's the deal?" Robert asked. "Not like they are meddling with too much. How much damage could those two really get into?'

Wyatt turned to glare coldly at his friend. "Robbie, they've vanquished thirty high level demons in two days alone, not five or six. They are going to have me low on demons soon if I don't do something."

Robert's eyes grew wide and he lost his balance before tumbling backwards off the desk in shock. Wyatt was about to check and make sure Robert hadn't hurt himself to badly when the man peered over the edge of the desk. He was obviously in shock.

"Thirty? As in less than thirty-one but more than twenty-nine thirty?" Robert asked and Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"Is there any other kind?" Wyatt asked with a slight smirk on his face. Only Robert would ask something as brain-dead as that.

"Well, I wanted to make sure I wasn't hearing things," Robert said before standing. Wyatt noticed a gash on Robert's shoulder. Without a second thought Wyatt held his hand out and went to heal Robert. His friend flinched away as if expecting a blow. This stung, slightly. He healed Robbie who thanked him though he sounded confused.

"What?" Wyatt asked as Robbie gave him a look.

"When you ordered Ebony to kill your Cousin, Persephone, what were you words – exactly," Robbie asked looking at Wyatt. Wyatt frowned not knowing what his friend was talking about. He'd never order Persephone dead – none of his family. Well… except his father but he'd always been an ass.

"I'd never order Persephone killed. She's family," he stated and Robbie nodded before looking away with a puzzled look on his face. "What?"

"You did have her killed Wyatt," Robbie stated while looking at Wyatt. "Your words were 'Persephone is nothing but a fortune teller with basic premonitions… what do I need with her living when I have demons for that sort of thing. Kill her.'"

Wyatt's eyes shot up. "No I didn't… I'd remem…" Wyatt stopped realizing what Robbie was saying. Chris had changed something with Laveda's help. "He changed something."

"And now you have a conscience when it comes to family," Robbie said and Wyatt raised his brows in wonderment. He was obviously not the only one having attitude changes. He shook his head knowing he had to do something.

--

Mr. and Mrs. Clay as well as all of the Clay children were downstairs. Chris went up to the attic only to find Laveda hiding out. She was curled up on Aunt Pearl's couch with the book on her lap.

"Hey," Chris called and she looked up flinching. "What are you doing up here?" She gave him a look and he heard her project the word hiding into his mind with her telepathy. He smirked at her while shaking his head. "You can't hide in the attic forever. Besides, your mother sent me to collect you. All six of your siblings are downstairs along with both of your parents. I think, if they tried, they could drag you downstairs or more likely they'll come upstairs."

She scrunched her nose and he couldn't help but smile, remembering she use to always do that when her family did something that irritated her. Once the war began, killing most of her family, that little habit slipped away. Laveda had always been too distracted trying to keep them alive only to have them die one by one.

"Chris," Mrs. Clay yelled and both twenty-one year olds cringed at her tone.

"We best get downstairs, you're moms about to explode," Chris told her and she nodded understandingly. They both stood and she moved down to the mirror. She bit her lips.

"How do I look, should I change?" she asked and he went to answer but she continued on. "Maybe I should put on something a little less tomboy, maybe something in red. Everyone's told me I looked good in red. What do you think? Oh, do you know if that Red tank Paige owns is clean and do you think she'd let me borrow it?"

He sighed before grabbing her shoulders tightly causing her to freeze up. "Vida, you look fine, just the way you are. Besides, they're your family. They'll love you no matter what you wear," he stated.

"Not yet they aren't," she stated and Chris nodded, understanding that. He'd tried to convince himself of that very thing when he first came back, trying to distinguish between the family he knew and the people of this time. It never worked out that way.

"Okay," he said before wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Then he gently led her to the second floor. From there he released his grip on her but still, he led her to the first floor. He felt her remaining close to him, drawing strength from their nearness.

As they reached the small landing her family all sat there. He felt her tense up and he sent calming emotions to her through the neglected empathic connection they had formed over the years, praying she was still open to receiving him. She must have been because she relaxed almost immediately.

--

Laveda looked at her family. Her eyes looked at every last family member. A crowd of bright blue eyes looked at her and Chris; the only family member's eyes who stood out were her mother's dark blue, nearly black, eyes.

Kacey Clay stood towards the back while holding little Wyatt in her arms. Her top was dark blue and it cut a little lower than Laveda approved of considering she was only seventeen. Her dark red hair was pulled back into a messy bun out of her face. On her lower half she wore a pair of blue jeans and pristine tennis shoes.

In front, holding Ebony, was the next oldest, fourteen year old Sadira Clay. Sadira was Arabic in origin and it meant star. Like all of the sisters her name fit her well in personality and in magic. She was bright and vivacious. She was optimistic and bubbly. Her hair was cut short and it was bright blonde, blonder than anyone else in the family because she bleached the red high lights out of it. Her top was a bright yellow tee-shirt with glitter writing all over it and she was wearing blue jeans that she'd written in glitter on. Pretty little sandals adorned her feet.

Talbot Clay was the third oldest. She was sitting off away from the others. She held a pen in her hand with a notebook in her lap. She seemed oblivious to anyone else around her. Talbot was an English name which meant Dream Weaver. Matching her she was always free, carefree, as well as forgetful. All of her powers were passive rather than offensive. In looks eleven year old Talbot had her strawberry blonde hair highlighted with bright blue and hot pink streaks Laveda knew had to be driving the parents mad. Her top was loose but very feminine and she was wearing a long peasant skirt and ballet flats.

Next to their mother stood the fourth child, ten-year-old Ran. Ran came from the Japanese and it meant Water Lilly. Bright red hair framed her rounder baby face that was obviously cute. She was wearing a tee-shirt and a pair of blue jean shorts. Also, a pair of flip-flops were on her feet. It amazed Laveda that this was the same girl who eventually became head cheerleader, track star, the best swimmer in the school, most popular girl in school, Prom Queen as well as class president.

Aba Clay, the fifth child, stood on the other side of their mother with their dad on the other side of her. She was only seven years old. Aba meant Born on Thursday and it was African in Origin. She was the only sibling who desired normalcy. In many ways she was a lot like Piper, striving to be normal, except Aba had gone as far as to suppress her magic, denying it. She was the only sister not to attend Magic School. Her bright red hair sat in a pony tail behind her head. She was wearing a dark green tank top and a pair of dark brown shorts.

Then, the last sibling was being held by Sadira on the floor. Ebony was only six years old. Ebony meant Dark Strength and it was American in origin. It fit her to a T. She was a darker person. Not in physical looks, in personality and clothing she was completely corrupt. Even now she wore a dark gray tank and dark blue jeans. Ebony's hair was cut short barely reaching her chin and was strawberry blonde with slight curls showing up. She was a very cute kid.

Her mother's eyes were damp with tears. Her name was Gina Clay, originally Gina Anderson. Gina was a witch and was the youngest of seven kids though only three of her sisters were left – most dying when her mom was a kid or even younger. She worked as a lawyer for her job though she spent most of her free time in the garden. Right now she was wearing a dark blue button up top and a pair of black pants as well as a pair of black boots.

Next to Aba was Flash Clay, their dad. He was a powerful psychic but had no witch ancestors. He couldn't cast spells, couldn't make potions, couldn't summon things. He was just a psychic who could read auras, was psychometric, was empathic, and he had clairvoyance. He was wearing an ugly orange Hawaiian shirt like he always wore and a pair of Khaki shorts. His blonde hair was messy on top of her. Unlike their mom he didn't have a conventional job. He worked as a freelance photographer but was mostly a stay at home dad.

"Hi," Laveda said cautiously and her mom stepped forward. She stayed still as her mother approached. Every instinct told her to run but she stayed put. A sense of calm kept washing over her and she held back a smirk knowing it was Chris. Only he could cause her emotions to change like this through the empathic connection the two empaths had built over the years.

"So, we named you Laveda?" her dad asked and she nodded. "I was hoping it was something a little more butch…"

"Nope, sorry, I'm little miss Innocent One," Laveda quipped and she heard a snort. She turned to glare at Chris who was trying to hide a smirk. "Chris, don't make me hurt you. It would be so sad after all the years of being friends if I accidently, permanently, rearranged your face."

"Right, in your dreams," he laughed and she glared before turning back to her family. She noticed Talbot was no longer looking at her paper but was now looking up at her. She chose to ignore her sister.

"So, you're our sister?" Sadira said standing, forcing Ebony off her lap.

"Yeah, Sadira, I am," Laveda stated and Sadira's eyes opened wide only for her to get that smirk. It's that smirk that said, 'she got me' or 'should have known'.

"So, you know which sister is which even before you're born… what do we become?" Ran asked. "Do I become a professional athlete? Do I meet my Mister Right? Am I married yet and if so do I have any children?"

Laveda smirked while trying to swallow down the guilt she felt, "Future Consequences. Guess you'll just have to wait and see my dear sister."

"Whatever," Talbot muttered before turning back to her paper.

"You suck," Ran stated and Laveda smirked. Her sister was already on her way to becoming a teenage handful and was only ten. After what felt like forever her family left and she was emotionally exhausted. Laveda glanced around at the Halliwell family then at Chris.

'_Take me to P3, Please. I need out of here for a bit,' _Laveda thought telepathically to him and he shook his head but still grabbed her arm. Then he orbed them away. She eventually felt herself reform and he held her steady.

Once she didn't feel like her stomach was going to come up she cracked her eyes open, wondering why her surroundings were so windy. She discovered he'd orbed them to the bridge.

No words passed between them as he released her from his grip then sat down with his back to the cold metal of the bridge. She moved and sat at his side.

"What is it about this bridge that makes us all feel so comfortable?" she asked and he turned to look at her. "You, Paige, Leo, me, your mom when you brought her, Even Wyatt use to feel comfortable up here when we were younger."

"It's isolating, beautiful, perfect for thinking," he stated and she nodded while scooting closer to him without even realizing it. A cool burst of air blew past them and she shivered. In response he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Yeah," she whispered. She was comfortable, so comfortable she slowly drifted off to sleep.

--

Chris held her close for a while when he noticed her breathing leveled off and she relaxed. He glanced down and noticed she'd fallen asleep. A smile twitched at the corner of his lips and he saw a piece of hair had fallen down her face.

Instinctively he reached down and brushed it away, his fingertips grazing her face. A moment after doing that he froze, a single thought floated through his mind that was so random he couldn't believe he thought it.

'_I'm in love with her.'_

He pulled his hand away rigidly, terrified by the thought. His mind rebelled against him pointing out every reason why he couldn't love her. She was his best friend. She'd always been there when everything hit the fan. She knew just how messed up, emotionally, he really was. He'd grown up right next door to her. He'd been engaged to Bianca who died less than a year ago – less than four months ago to be precise.

What, was he a cad – falling in love so soon after the death of the woman he'd been in love with.

"No," she muttered as she moved in his arms, fear in her voice. "Vera, don't die." Instantly he tightened his grip on her and pulled her close. She settled down and his heart began to beat sporadically within his chest at her reaction to him.

"God, Vida, what are you doing to me?" he asked, confused by her emotions which were seeping into his own through the link he hadn't blocked yet. He moved and picked her up in his arms. Then he orbed to her to the spare bedroom of the manor. There he placed her gently on the mattress and covered her up.

--

Paige was walking by the door when she witnessed Chris orb in. Her eyes spotted the blonde in his arms as he laid her down on the bed. From there he covered her ever so gently with the blankets.

Then he leaned over and she watched his lips brush against her forehead. It was sweet and tender, not a friendly action but more of a romantic one. Her eyes grew wide and she stepped out of sight as he straightened up. The sound of orbs echoed through the room and she peeked in to see Chris was gone.

"Well, that was interesting," Paige muttered before walking away.

--

She cracked her eyes to hear Paige mutter 'well, that was interesting.' Something felt wrong, tears glistened in her eyes that she couldn't explain. After a moment she brushed them away then stood up.

Her feet instinctively took her to the one place she knew she'd be alone – the basement. Once there she quickly cast a little charm. The spell blocked people from sensing her location, blocked noise from escaping the room and kept her powers from breaching the room meaning she could let go of her telepathy and empathy and not have to worry about hearing anyone who wasn't in there.

Then she went to one of the boxes and pulled out Phoebe's punching bag. From there she hung the bag from the ceiling. Moments later she began playing random music from cd's she'd found in the basement.

--

Chris was about to lay down when she disappeared from his radar. He sat up panicking for a moment so he orbed to the basement of the manor. Fuel's Won't Back Down began blaring through the speakers of a nearby stereo. He knew she must have enchanted the room so no one upstairs woke up.

"I'm fine Chris," she said while punching the bag viciously. "You can go home and rest."

"Why are you down here instead of sleeping like when I left you?" he asked and she shrugged before kicking the bag so hard it fell from the ceiling. She squealed and stepped backwards only to fall.

There was a loud thud as her head hit the cement. Then there was a groan and he ran over to her side.

"Vida, Vida, are you okay?" he asked and she mumbled something that sounded like a yeah. "Damn it Laveda, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" After a breath he pulled her up slowly while she shook her head, trying to collect her thoughts.

He held her up and she sat at his side. Then he moved her in front of him and gently began to rub her neck which hurt from the fall. He could feel it as if it was his own pain. The moment his hands touched her neck he felt her tension release.

"How the hell do you do that?" she asked with a sigh.

"Do what?" he asked as he kept massaging her neck for her.

"Know just what to do to ease anyone's pain without having the power to heal?" she asked and he smirked.

"Not anyone's, few people," he stated though he was thinking 'only the people I love.' She tensed beneath his hands and then turned to face him. He paled. Had she just heard him?


	15. Chapter 15

The Neighbors

Her heart was pounding in her chest and her mind tried to figure out what she'd just heard. She knew he hadn't said it… it'd been slightly watered down telling her he'd been thinking it.

"You love me?" she asked, her mouth dry. He was pale and his eyes avoided hers.

"No fair, I thought we promised we'd never read each other like that," he muttered, avoiding her question.

"Chris, what do you mean you love me?" she asked while looking at him. "Do you mean Romantic love or sisterly love?"

"I," he muttered before standing as if to move away. She went to follow but swayed dizzily. Instantly he caught her and kept her from falling. "Slowly Vida, you don't want hurt yourself."

With that he eased her to the floor once more.

"Either you answer my question Chris or I'll get your answer another way," she stated trying to break through the block he'd put around his mind.

"Oh yeah, how? You going to read my mind?" he asked defensive and she shook her head. He went to speak and she pulled him close and kissed him. Fire burnt through her as their lips touched, betraying her.

He tensed for a moment and his hands grabbed her shoulders as if to push her away. She assumed he must love her like a sister. However, his hands didn't push her away, instead she felt him pull her closer to him. Her heart rate intensified.

After what felt like forever she found she was the one who pulled away first, needing oxygen.

"So, Romantic love I take it," she whispered. He looked away, uncomfortable.

"You are my best friend, I can't… I can't," he couldn't say it. She smiled sadly.

"You're my best friend too," she stated. "That doesn't mean we can't love each other. Look at your parents. Before now your parents were best friends as well as lovers. They would still be friends and lovers if magic hadn't separated them."

He nodded. She went to stand and he helped her up. "It's just… I never thought you'd like me that way," he muttered.

"Chris," she stated touching him. "There were so many times I've wanted to tell you how I felt. There were so many times I've wanted to show you. Only once did I get up enough courage to even attempt and we were interrupted."

His eyes grew wide and he looked up at her. "My fourteenth birthday." She nodded at him. "If only Wyatt hadn't pissed off that Immortal who knows what would have happened."

"Yeah, who knows," she whispered though her mind was lost in the fact he'd spoken so casually about something so painful from the past… their past at least. "Wonder if we'd be together now or if we would have just been high school sweet hearts."

He just shrugged, not about to comment. With that she yawned, suddenly feeling tired. "I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Goodnight," Chris told her and she nodded before heading up the stairs.

--

'_Daddy,' a little girl yelled and Wyatt turned around to see Ura standing there in the doorway. Instantly he was on his feet, moving across his bedroom towards his little girl. _

'_What is it baby girl?' he asked bending down. He knew he was dreaming the moment he'd seen her but he didn't want it to end. _

'_I had a bad dweam,' his little girl said while hugging her woobie close. It was his old teddy bear, the same one he and Chris used when they were kids, one that he was sure had been in the family for two generations at least. _

'_Come here,' he whispered picking her up. Then he carried her back to her room where he laid her down in bed and tucked her in. Once there he sat on the chair next to her and sang the song his own mom sang to him when he couldn't sleep. _

'_Daddy, when will I meet mommy?' his little girl asked, like she use to. He felt his heart sink just a little bit. _

'_I don't know sweetie,' he whispered and she nodded. 'Someday soon I hope.' _

'_Okay daddy,' Ura whispered. 'I love you daddy.' He looked at his sleeping little girl. Her blonde curls framing her beautiful angel face. _

'_I love you too,' he whispered before kissing his little girl's forehead. _

Once again he awoke to find himself alone in his room. Twice in a two month span he'd dreamt of his daughter after not dreaming about her for what seemed like a lifetime. Something was changing, something in him. He knew it, he could sense it. He didn't like it.

--

Ran stood there in the basement looking at her older sister, Sadira. A spell had been cast around the basement so that their magic didn't affect the house, just their training center. Ran's hand was completely fluid, water like.

"You sure about this little sister?" Sadira asked, toying with the younger one who took that as a challenge.

"Oh yeah," Ran said. Before she had a chance to finish speaking her sister threw her hand up. A blast of fire flew at Ran who threw up her own hand to stop it with a blast of water.

"You know, a little bit of water isn't going to stop me," Sadira teased and Ran let out a jet of water from her palms that her sister wasn't ready for. It soaked her sister to the core. She went to start a fire but her body was too wet. She wouldn't ignite.

"No, but a lot of water will," Ran said with a smirk. Sadira rolled her eyes when Talbot came down the stairs, looking lost again. Six months in the same house and she still found a way to get lost. "Lost again Tal?"

"I seemed to have gotten, turned around a bit," Talbot stated while looking around the walls of the house. "Can… can you tell me how to get back to my room?"

Ran and Sadira shared a knowing glance.

"Head upstairs, go through the kitchen, go through the living room to another set of steps. Once upstairs head to the farthest door on your left with the silver letters spelling your name. That's your room," Sadira said and Ran nodded. Once their sister was out of the way each of the dueling sisters glanced at each other then at the magically implanted bedroom in the basement, the spare room Sadira and Ran shared.

"I'm going to get ready for bed," Ran stated before heading to her room. Then she moved towards them. Seeing her sister disarmed she spun quickly, throwing her hand out.

A blast of water spun out. However, a blast of fire met it. They simultaneously dropped the blasts with smirks.

"Goodnight," Sadira called to Ran who called her goodnight. Then she ran to her room.

--

Chris sat there on the bridge, thinking. His mind was going over all the possibilities of what might have been, what could have been, and what should have been. All those years ago he and Laveda had had a chance to get together and become a couple only to have it interrupted by an attack on his brother due to his brother's descent into darkness.

This had changed their whole relationship for years to come making it so that they never got together, remaining friends while he became entangled with Bianca. If things had gone the way they way they were planned he could have begun to date Laveda.

Oh, the joys of what could have been. In a world where Wyatt was good maybe he and Laveda had gotten together. He imagined that, about now, they'd be planning on getting married if not already there. Maybe they'd have a kid or be talking about it. Would they even be together still or would they have just been high school sweet hearts that broke up when high school ended?

It was crazy all of the potential ways things could have gone but hadn't. It was that old what-if thing that he found himself questioning.

After what felt like a short time but had actually been hours he orbed himself to the club.


	16. Chapter 16

The Neighbors

_[Four weeks Later]_

"I'm going," Robert heard Wyatt say determined. "I'm going back to the past and I am going to stop those two before they ruin any more of my plans, vanquish anymore of my demons."

"Don't be Rash Wyatt. Going back will leave your throne empty," Robert told him.

"Robbie, I know that. I don't care. I have to stop him before he fucks everything up," Wyatt said. "My brother will be turned, and so will Laveda."

"Wyatt, she won't change. He won't either. They believe in the power of good. They believe in people and hope, not in power. Chris is never going to join you, as hard as that is to believe," he stated and Wyatt grew instantly angry.

"Yes he will," Wyatt snapped, "even if I have to force him to."

"That will go over well," Robert muttered wondering what was up with Wyatt. All of the sudden Wyatt was using the child hood nickname Robbie again, regularly. It was a little unnerving.

Wyatt didn't respond but got quiet and sullen. Then he shimmered out with Robert following close at hand. Moments later Wyatt went to the holographic book and flipped the pages using his magic.

"Robbie, I want you to hold my throne while I'm gone," Wyatt said before chanting the exact same spell he'd heard Laveda chant less than a week ago.

"No, wait, Wyatt," Robert called as the portal appeared and Wyatt stepped through. Then it disappeared leaving Robert alone. "Great, just great." He muttered.

--

Wyatt appeared in the attic and his eyes glanced around the room. He noticed every detail, everything. The future was close but it hadn't had the lived in feel this time did. Things were just a little askew, dust had settled in some areas while others were clear.

Slowly he made his way through the attic, looking at every picture, every little detail. In the future these things weren't the same.

He made his way down the main hallway, past the bathrooms and the bedrooms only to freeze when he glanced in an open door to find Laveda lying there under the blanket. Her blonde hair hung in her face, her cheeks looking healthier than the last time he'd seen her which wasn't all that surprising.

Instinct kicked in and he found himself walking towards her slowly. Each step felt like it took forever to land. After an eternity he made his way to the side of her bed. He looked at her face, saddened by her.

His hand reached out and when he went to touch her he heard a door in the hallway opened. Then he heard sprinting to the bathroom which was quickly followed by the sounds of someone vomiting. He reached forward once more, his fingers running down the side of her face gently.

"Hey, Laveda," a voice called as footsteps approached and he felt himself tense up. He turned around to see his mother enter the doorway to the room. She froze when she saw him. "Get away from her." She yelled when she saw him, waving her hands. An explosion hit him in the chest and he flew backwards.

Laveda woke up with a start as he thudded into the wall. "Piper, what's going on?" Laveda asked as Piper motioned towards him. Laveda looked only to freeze, her blue eyes full of her emotions, just like when they were younger. Wyatt couldn't help thinking of her from their childhoods. "Oh god, Chris."

Wyatt felt his temper flare and he wasn't sure why. There was just something about her calling for his brother that made him angry.

"Hiding behind my baby brother, Vida… how below you," he snarled and she got to her feet, showing she was in a long tee-shirt and a pair of underwear.

"Shut up you evil Son of a Bitch, no offense Piper," Laveda snarled before apologizing to his mother. He snorted at that. Chris orbed in and Wyatt froze when he saw his brother standing in front of him in a pair of sweats and nothing else.

"Hello, Christopher," Wyatt said moving to stand. He almost smirked when he saw his brother unconsciously step in front of Laveda protecting her. The Key word… Almost.

"Wyatt, what the hell are you doing here?" Chris demanded, his hand up and ready to strike if need be.

"I've come to collect you and Vida and bring you home," Wyatt stated as he moved to stand but he felt the world spin and fell to the ground once more. He put his hand on the back of his head and felt something wet. He pulled it back to see blood. "Damn mom, I forgot how lethal your powers could be." He relayed how impressed he really was.

"Chris, why isn't he fighting," he heard Laveda whisper to Chris who just shrugged.

"No idea," his brother stated.

"You are coming home with me," Wyatt said as he began to stand. Laveda stepped forward. Then he heard her mutter the spell she'd written when she was only about three or four years old.

In an instant he felt himself fall unconscious.

--

Piper turned to look at the young woman with curious eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Piper asked and Laveda smirked.

"I wrote that when I was really, really young. I mean, it's simple, easy to remember and it works to subdue demons that you're not allowed to vanquish without an adult present. I mean… come on. It puts demons to sleep, or annoying sisters or neighbor boys," Laveda states and Chris blushes.

"Yeah, besides the fact when you first came up with it you were using it on anyone and everyone," Chris states.

"That's why I made the reversal," Laveda states. "All I have to do is say the reversal and the person will wake up… not that I'm going to use it on Wyatt till we have him fully fortified and locked away."

Piper shook her head while looking at the young girl. Then she shook her head. The two younger people carried Wyatt to the basement.

--

"Do you think they are together yet," Phoebe asks as she enters the kitchen. Both sisters looked up at the middle child.

"Who?" Paige asks, not sure where her sister's mind has taken her this time.

"Chris, Vida, do you think they've gotten together yet… as in are they a couple or not?" Phoebe asked her mind giddy with the prospect. Piper rolled her eyes as she went for the coffee. Of course, both of her sisters jumped up and intercepted the attempt for caffeine.

Eventually it was Paige who answered the spoken question. "I believe so… he's been acting different lately – happy… I think he's been getting laid," Paige stated and Piper cringed.

"Please, don't talk about that. I know he's a full grown man but he's still my son and… ugh," Piper said more than a little disgusted.

"What? It's a fact… your son is a full grown man who gets laid and by the neighbor girl no less," Paige said and Phoebe smirked at her sister's disgust. No one noticed Laveda walk in.

"So this is what you three talk about when we aren't in the room," Laveda says and they all jump while turning around. All of them are red from a blush. With that she moved to the coffee machine. "Shouldn't you be discussing what we should be do with the dear twice-blessed one that's out cold in the spare bedroom?"

"Probably," Paige states while Phoebe says, "yeah."

"What do you suggest… since you've been dealing with him a lot longer than we have," Piper states while fixing herself a cup of tea instead of coffee. Phoebe knows that part will be the hardest on Piper. It was the last time she was pregnant too.

"Don't know… I've never had him captive like this. He's always been the one doing the capturing," Laveda states and Phoebe flinches at the words. They are said so nonchalantly but she can feel the pain behind them. Her empathy allows her to read what is hidden beneath the surface of those words.

"How many people did you know that were captured?" Phoebe asks and the anger thrown from Laveda is almost tangible.

"Too many." That's all Laveda says. The tone of her voice tells everyone that the subject is dropped. They then change it back to the relationship of the two 'kids' which causes Laveda's pale countenance to become red from blush.

Things were calm for now. However, they all knew that if they didn't come up with a plan and fast things could turn for the worst quickly.

--

Chris stared at his brother who lay unconscious on the floor. Wyatt, the all powerful twice-blessed one, laid there but all Chris could see at that moment was the brother he'd lost long ago to darkness and evil. He looked so peaceful that he could almost forget the monster he was when awake.

Almost.

He'd never forget the monster he truly was. Thoughts of the blood stained streets, smoke filled skies, mud caked prisoners and more fill his mind. He'd seen the containment camps Wyatt used for the good.

Anyone who fought him ended up in one of these camps. They were magically charmed by Halliwell Magic to prevent people from escaping. Once branded by the seal they couldn't get out. It would hold you until you died and then your soul would go to the 'eaters'.

You could never go into the light. The Angels of Death had become inferior in the camps. Still outside, in the 'real world' they were all working overtime in the attempt to keep up with the ever rising death count.

Anarchy had occurred shortly after the first wave. More people died thanks to the Anarchy rather than the demons themselves.

"Chris," a voice called and he jumped, turning with his hand outstretched. He found Laveda in the door, hands up and nonthreatening. "Can I come in?"

He just nodded, completely silent.

"You okay?" Laveda asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Not really, but I will be," he states and he feels her kiss his shoulder gently.

"If you need to talk you know I'm here," she states. Having said that she begins to pull away but he turns and grabs one of her hands within his.

"Hey, V," Chris says and she turns to look at him. "You know I love you, right?"

Her eyes grow wide for a moment after she hears but it's gone quickly and she just nods. "I love you too," she whispers before kissing Chris. Its passionate and powerful. He'd never felt anything like it before. The duo pulled away when they needed air.

"Dangerous situations always did affect us weird," he says with a smirk and Laveda chuckles while slapping his arm. "Hey."

"That's not funny Chris," Laveda says before laughing.

"What?" Chris asks and she looks up at him.

"Just remembering that time in my life when I couldn't say my R's correctly. Because of that my first few years you were dubbed Kiss," she says and he blushes a deep crimson red.

--

Wyatt looked at them, having astralled out of his body while shaking his head at Laveda and Chris. They were a couple now. She was out of bounds, he couldn't touch her.

One part of him was happy that his little brother got his head out of his ass and realized what he had. The other part was angry and jealous. He'd wanted Laveda for himself. Those conflicting halves weren't sure what to do. Wyatt wasn't sure which was stronger.

So, he decided to continue to watch. He'd just watch and try to figure a way out of this mess through _them_.


	17. Chapter 17

The Neighbors

'_Laveda' a voice called. 'Laveda.' Laveda opened her eyes to find herself lying in her bed with Chris next to her, his arms wrapped around her waist. 'Laveda.'_

_She pulled out of his protective embrace and slid on one of his long shirts. Then she headed to the hallway. She listened to the calling voice. It was soft and giggling. It led her down the stairs to the kitchen. From there she heard it calling from the basement. _

'_Laveda, come quick,' the voice called again. 'I'm waiting.'_

_Her feet led her to the steps. She found Vera trapped inside a circle of crystals. She was bleeding and broken. _

'_Help me, Vida. Help me,' Vera whispered. Laveda stepped forward but she felt something was wrong. Then she remembered Vera was long dead. _

'_No,' Laveda said. _

'_But Vida,' Vera's voice whimpered. 'I need you. Help me.' _

'_You're not Vera,' Laveda said. _

'_Please, believe me. I am Vera. Help me. I need you, Aunt Vida. I need you. Help me,' Vera's voice said as she cried. _

'_Stop it Wyatt,' Laveda spat and a smile spread across 'Vera's' face. _

Then the young girl transformed into Wyatt as things changed.

"I had to try," he chuckles maliciously.

"V," Chris yells and she turns around to see him at the top of the steps.

"You know Chris, you really should protect her mind when she sleeps. With her Telepathy, Empathy and Lucid dreaming anyone could just slip into her mind and convince her to do anything they want," Wyatt says with a smirk. The spell had worn off but the magic they were using was keeping him mostly contained.

"Bastard," Chris growled while he stepped towards Wyatt. Laveda grabbed Chris and led him out of the room, up the stairs.

"Chris, Chris, I'm fine. He didn't touch me, he didn't hurt me," Laveda tries as the sisters come running into the room.

"He almost had you V. You were within a foot of his cell. All he had to do was convince you to reach out and you would have been his. And this all started while you were in the same room I was," he yelled, angry but also he was scared. She could sense it.

"I'm fine… he didn't do anything. _You_ got to me in time before he'd convinced me to help him like he wanted," Vida stated while touching his face gently.

He nodded and the duo headed upstairs leaving behind three very confused women. They were halfway up the stairs when a knock at the door stopped them. His mom answered it and the words spoke from a young Talbot had the pair coming back down those steps.

Talbot awoke from that dream again. It was the sixth night in a row and about the twentieth time. They were becoming more and more frequent. This meant she had to do something. With that in mind she slid on a robe and headed down the stairs to the front door.

Then she headed across the street. She knocked hesitantly. Moments later Piper answered the door.

"Chris is in danger," Talbot said. Piper allowed her inside and they all went to the sitting room.

"How do you know Chris is in danger?" Piper asked as soon as Talbot had sat.

"My powers enable me to see the future through my dreams. Recently I've been having the same vision over and over again… it's always of your son being stabbed by an invisible person. Some curly blonde haired man is standing next to Laveda while holding Wyatt protectively. Laveda always runs to Chris. Lately there has been more. The man with Wyatt is holding him as the man tries to attack him. He kills the invisible man with a lightning bolt. The man's hair shrinks and his clothing change… that's before all three of the adults disappear as Phoebe and Paige run into the room," Talbot states.

"Wyatt… she's describing Wyatt," Paige states.

"Not only that… it sounds like Wyatt is going to save the future himself," Chris says.

"We are going to disappear once the time line has been changed beyond the point of us existing like this," Laveda says, glancing at Chris.

"What do we do," Paige asks. "We can't exactly let Wyatt run around free."

"Yeah we can, if we tell him that whoever is after little Wyatt is going to kill Chris… he'll have to kill the guy. He'll help us if for nothing more than his pride so as to have the chance to kill Chris himself," Laveda states.

Wyatt heard, from the basement, that his brother was going to be killed. He was furious. Someone was going to kill his baby brother and it wasn't him. It also sounded like it was his fault… they might be right.

It was strange. Normally he would argue to the high heaven good and evil were nonexistent but he just couldn't do that. He was beginning to wonder.

He wasn't stupid or blind. He'd seen the changes, even in his own time line. He was becoming softer. He'd let a young witch go the otherday even though he should have killed her. He was softening and it was because of the changes his brother and Laveda had managed here in the past.

Maybe he was evil… not that he'd ever say that out loud. He wouldn't let it cost him his brother. It didn't matter that he'd try to kill his own brother. It also didn't matter to him that with his brother out of the way Laveda wouldn't be with his brother. Not that he hadn't always expected them to get together.

No… he was going to change the future if for nothing more than to say he had. He wasn't going to give his brother that pleasure.

_Two Days Passed…_

Piper sat there looking at her boys who were sitting across the kitchen table from each other. They were sharing glares when they thought she wasn't looking. Laveda was sitting in the middle she kept shaking her head or slapping them when they started nagging each other telepathically.

"You know… I don't think I've ever seen the kitchen be so silent while so crowded," Paige smirked while walking in. Paige v-lined for the coffee pot, and Piper eyed it enviously. She couldn't have caffeine due to little Chris. Paige quickly left after getting her cup.

"Are we done moping already," Laveda snapped. "I mean, come on. You two are such babies. You're brothers. Talk to each other – without trying to kill one another. Wyatt, that goes double for you."

Piper smirked at the young woman's brave attitude. Wyatt glared at her as did Chris.

"Boys. I'm surrounded by little boys. I thought you two had grown up. Ugh," Laveda said before storming out of the room.

"PMS?" Wyatt asked and Piper's jaw dropped while motioning to the half eaten bagel in front of her while three oranges were missing from the fruit bowl.

"Yep," Chris said nodding. Everything else was silent between them and Piper frowned. If Wyatt knew Laveda that intimately then these three really had been close. She couldn't help but wonder what she didn't know about the future. The silence was then broke by Chris. "Demon hunting?"

"I choose?" Wyatt asked and Piper's eyes raised.

"I guess," Chris said with an eye roll.

"Let's go," Wyatt says. With that white and dark orbs left the room leaving Piper alone. She stared, her jaw dropped, at what had just unfolded in front of her. One moment they wanted to kill each other and the next they were orbing off together. It was confusing and baffling.

"They've always been like that," Laveda states from the doorway making Piper jump. "Sorry to startle you. I'm just saying those two always had that sort of relationship. One moment they'd be at the other's throat and the next they were fighting heaven and earth to keep the other safe. They were the best of friends and the worst of enemies. I was the third piece, the mediator when the seas got rocky."

"How close were you three?" Piper can't help but ask.

"Best friends… they knew everything about me and I knew everything about them. You add in Robert and you had our little quatrain," Laveda says while Piper gives her a look that asks who. "Robert… he was just a little younger than Wyatt. You saved him when he was a baby. He's half manticore and half human. He attended Magic school – a test run you might say, to see if a half demon could grow up to be good if given the right skills to combat the inner evil. Nurture versus nature sort of trial. It worked for the most part too, till Wyatt went evil. That's when he sided with Wyatt knowing Wyatt would need a friend. He's Wyatt's second in command, probably the one Wyatt left in charge."

Piper frowned.

"Why did Chris want us to vanquish Robert?" Piper asked and Laveda chuckled.

"Don't tell Chris you know this but Phoebe's going to have a girl… Penelope. Penelope and Robert use to date before she died in the First Wave. The first wave, before you ask, was a wave of demon and evil witch attacks all over the world simultaneously happening. The evil beings were all under the command of Wyatt Halliwell. They attacked anyone and everyone they found on the streets. Penelope, sadly, was one of his victims. Chris was always over protective of his cousins so when he found out Nelly was dating Robert who was four years older than her he flipped. They really loved each other but he never saw that – just his cousin dating an older half-demon. Phoebe wasn't much better considering _her_ history with them."

"Like mother like daughter I guess," Piper says with a chuckle. The irony isn't lost on her. "Why is Wyatt not trying to kill you and Chris?"

Laveda gets a far away look in her eyes and Piper can't help but wonder where she's gone.

"He's changing. He's turning back into the Wyatt we knew. If we keep doing what we are doing then I'm pretty sure we'll be back to the old Wyatt – the one before the event. We'll have the good Wyatt back," Laveda says.

"How do you know," Piper asks and Laveda smiles.

"It's all in his dreams," Laveda states cryptically before taking another orange and leaving the room.

"What do you mean? Hey," Piper calls after her but the young woman ignores her. "Great, my one source of future information runs away."

_One Month Later…_

Leo sits there in the meeting thinking of all he's missing on earth. His son is down there growing up without him. Still, there is a massive power surge – again. Some great power has just showed up on the radar.

Three points of extreme centers of magic had appeared over the months. They were bright – brighter than any being in the past. Even together the Elders barely outshone them.

The Charmed ones were only a small glow compared to them. Let alone any normal magic. Normal magic was barely existent in comparison. No one knew who these sources were but they knew they were powerful and not to be messed with.

"We must find these three," some random elder bellowed over the crowd. Leo didn't pay much attention to which elder it was.

"What do you suggest, sending all of the Whitelighter down to the earth to find these three figures who has, as of now, only done good in the world? You would have us leave innocent charges open to attack without aide till we find three powerful entities? For all we know they are three awoken immortals who are tired of the battle and combating evil for our side," another Elder states.

"Brothers, Sisters, please," Gideon begins but another argument stirs between the all benevolent elders. Leo sighs before looking away from the scene.

Sandra smirks at him.

"Missing your family?" she asks him and Leo just nods in response. "You should return to them. I know, Gideon told you not to but it'll do you some good. Besides, I think its cool an elder having a family. It's never happened before. I know Whitelighter have gotten away with it in the past without us knowing. Yet, there has never been an elder with a family or relationship. No matter what anyone else says follow your heart," Sandra states before she moves forward. Then she attempts to settle the angry crowd.

His mind thinks of her words. After the meeting has ended and most of the elders had gone – all but the main council that is – he went up to the council. He had an idea that would help them all.

_[Sorry about the delay. I hope you enjoyed it. Do you have any comments, questions, or concerns. I'd love to hear them. Well thanks to those who have reviewed and thanks to those who have stuck by me even though I'm not the most reliable updater – on any of my stories. Well, thanks again…]_


	18. Chapter 18

The Neighbors

Leo orbed into the manor to find Piper humming while she held Wyatt in her arms. The first thing Leo noticed was how big Wyatt had gotten in the short time he'd been away. It had only been about a month but his son had still grown quite a bit.

The next was this almost glow emanating from Piper. She looked healthier, content. He couldn't help but watch her silently. He was cloaked, invisible for the moment, so she wouldn't notice him.

That's when a strange blonde haired female came down the stairs. She's in a dark burgundy tee-shirt that is way too long for her and nothing else. She appears to be trying to sneak which considering its five in the morning isn't surprising.

"Where are you sneaking off too?" Piper asks the girl who freezes in mid step. The girl then blushes.

"I was coming down for a glass of water… is Wyatt still fussy?" the girl asks while making the rest of the way down the stairs. Leo looks at the strange female, trying to figure out who they are.

All he knows for certain is that the great power the other elders have been sensing is coming from this woman… at least one of the centers.

"He's not feeling so good. He was sleeping for a while but he's sick again," Piper says. "Me holding him is the only thing that seems to help. So, how's my other son doing?"

Leo looks up at that, confused.

"Chris is good, sleeping peacefully. He almost had another nightmare but I cut it off at the pass," the girl says and Leo keeps himself from falling or running into anything. His mind contemplates the news.

Chris is Piper's son. Piper is going to have another child. Who's his father?

"That's good. He really takes on too much… you both do," Piper says. The girl doesn't look at Piper but looks at him.

"Leo, stop hiding and come out where we can see you," the woman says and he takes off the cloak.

"Wha… Leo?" Piper asks in shock.

"How much did you hear?" the woman asks.

"That Piper's supposedly going to have another son with some other Whitelighter," Leo says, sourly.

"Half-Elder," the woman corrects and Leo stops. The information hits him like a ton of bricks. "And not supposedly… Piper's pregnant right now with him, Mr. Wyatt."

"Laveda, go upstairs, I will handle this," Piper tells the woman while handing Wyatt to him. "Take him upstairs, try not to wake up Chris. Wake up Wyatt, let him deal with his younger self for a while." This catches Leo off guard.

Future Wyatt… Here? In the present?

"Okay," Laveda states before mouthing 'you are in trouble' his direction once Piper's back is to her. Then she walks up the stairs. He looks at Piper in shock.

"Did she tell the truth? Are you really pregnant?" Leo asks and Piper looks at him.

"Yes, just over a month – from that night in the other plane," she tells him and he definitely stumbles backwards. "Leo, why are you here?"

"I came to see my family as well as to figure out where three powerful sources of magic are and if they are a threat to the greater good or not. That young lady is number one, Future Wyatt is number two… now to find number three," Leo states but she cuts him off.

"Chris, Chris is number three. He and Laveda are evenly matched in magic. I've seen them in action to know the validity of the statement," Piper states and his jaw drops. "He use to suppress his magic knowing you'd sense it and know he was more if he didn't. Since you guys weren't looking for him he knew he could throw you off his trail."

"What… Why?" he began when he heard angry footsteps.

"Now… I may have promised to be good and help Chris out when he goes hunting for whoever supposedly turned me but I refuse to play babysitter," an angry young man snaps while stomping down the stairs. He gets to the bottom and stops. "Oh… mommy and daddy need to talk. That explains a lot. I'll go back upstairs."

"Wyatt," Piper says. "Say hi to your father, now that you've interrupted us."

"Hi, bye," Wyatt says before hurrying upstairs with little Wyatt in his arms. Leo watches Piper shake her head at the young man.

"He's a handful," Piper states before turning to look at Leo. Then they are interrupted by yelling.

They both run upstairs to see Big Wyatt arguing with Chris.

"I did not… mom ordered me to watch after him while she and Leo have another Mommy and Daddy fight. Wyatt has to protect of the kid from an argument again, how typical," Wyatt says.

This obviously angers Chris who retorts. "I never asked you to protect me from anything. You shouldn't have had to protect me when we were kids. I can protect myself… always could."

"No you couldn't," Wyatt yells and Leo looks at the two brothers seeing the heat in the argument. "You were a kid. You didn't have a shield and you were always sick, anyways."

"Yeah, whatever. I would have lived. Let me guess. You are going to blame the fact you turned evil because you had to protect me from the evils of the world," Chris snaps and Wyatt's eyes grow wide as if he'd never considered

"What… where did that come fr… Leo told you that in the future didn't he?" Wyatt asks and Leo's jaw dropped.

"Doesn't matter. Is it true?" Chris demands but Wyatt is Livid.

"Doesn't matter? Doesn't matter? That man has given you so many issues… geez, and to think, you and Laveda out match me in every way. You two always did," Wyatt says and Leo looks at the girl who grabs a hold of Chris's hand. "Leo never saw you. He never saw your power, your strength. He was blinded by my title."

"Shut up, both of you. Geez, are you trying to wake up the whole neighborhood?" Laveda screams and everyone gets quiet. Then she nods before speaking calmly. "Thank you. Now, we know you two have daddy issues. No need to tell the rest of the world this. Also, I know, Wyatt, you had to grow up quickly because of your parents strained relationship meaning you had to protect Chris. That doesn't mean you can take everything so personally. And Chris, just because Wyatt went evil does not mean you have to shoulder all of the responsibility for _his_ choices."

Leo notices how the boys keep glaring his way. He knew Chris had issues with him, even though he wasn't aware of how deep they went. Finding out he was Chris's father had told him that he must have been a horrible father in the beginning for him to resent him even now.

"She's good," Leo hears Phoebe mutter and Laveda rolls her eyes.

"Now, separate. Go, scatter," Laveda says and both boys go different directions. Wyatt heads towards the attic stairs while Chris moves towards the spare bedroom. As he passes Laveda he grabs her hand and squeezes it for a moment before continuing onward.

Laveda heads down the stairs shaking her head as the other sisters head back to sleep. Piper drags him downstairs.

'_Daddy,' a little voice whispers from the door to his office. Normally people aren't allowed in his office without invitation but she is different. _

'_Yeah,' he asks turning to the voice with a smile. However, as soon as he sees his daughter standing there his smile drops. _

'_Daddy, sick,' she whispers again before she starts to fall forward. He's up in an instant, grabbing his daughter's limp body. She's wheezing and shivering violently. _

'_Come on baby,' he whispers as he begins to attempt to heal her. The light appears but it won't heal the wounds. Her breathing begins to come slower. He quickly shimmers her to one of his healers and hands her over. His daughter can't die. He can't lose his little girl. _

_That's all he can think as he watches her try to heal whatever is wrong with her. But, moments later they state she has passed. Then they tell him it was an allergic reaction to strawberries. He orders the demon out of the cave and orders not to be disturbed. _

_Once alone he goes to his daughter, his tears released. He pulls her limp and lifeless form to his chest and sobs. He rocks her back and forth, racked with sobs. _

Wyatt wakes up to a hand at his chest and sees blue eyes. For a moment he thinks Ebony is still alive and returned. Then he remembers that it was Laveda, Ebony's sister. He sits up. She's frowning and he notices Chris is looking at him concerned too.

"You're crying," she states and he frowns before touching his cheeks to find they are wet. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing," Wyatt says, clamming up. She touches his arm and he feels this relaxed feeling wash over him. He feels the need to tell. It's Laveda's magic, he's aware of that, but it doesn't make the feelings any less compelling. "I was dreaming about my daughter... Ura."

"You're daughter?" Chris asks as they sit on either side of him. "You have a daughter?"

"Use to," Wyatt whispers. He knows Chris doesn't trust him still so him sitting next to him is a huge leap of faith. "She died of an allergic reaction. I had to sit back and watch my daughter die because my magic couldn't save her."

"Maybe… maybe with all this we could save her," Laveda says and he shakes his head.

"Chances are good she won't be born if things do change," he states and Laveda frowns.

"Why… who was her mother?" Laveda asks. Wyatt can't help but close his eyes.

"Ebony," he states and he hears two gasps. Then he hears a masculine laugh and turns to look at his brother.

"You and Ebony got together?" Chris asks laughing. Wyatt just nods confused as to why Chris is laughing. Then he leans forward and looks at Laveda.

"I know, you won the bet. What do you want?" Laveda asks with a grumble. Wyatt frowns while looking at the two younger adults.

"You bet on my love life?" Wyatt asks.

"Nope, just whether you and Ebony would get together," Laveda says. "Chris thought so but I didn't. Guess I was wrong…" Then Wyatt sees Laveda get far away and he knows she was thinking of her sister.

"I didn't order her to kill Vera," Wyatt says and they both look at him. He continues on. "I ordered her to bring Vera in, knowing you would follow after her. She decided to kill her of her own volition."

"Why are you telling me that?" Vida asks.

"So you know," Wyatt says before seeing her look away. "She and I had been broken up long before she died, in case you are wondering." Wyatt notices Chris straighten up and I wonder how much he knows. "She dumped me as soon as she realized she was pregnant. She didn't want Ura but I did. I told her I'd care for her by myself if I had to."

"You were a single dad?" she asks and Wyatt nods.

"That's not very macho bro," he hears Chris say and Wyatt turns to his little brother. Chris hasn't called him bro since he took over.

"I know… but she was my daughter. Of everything I did she was the one thing that could have made me believe in good and evil again," Wyatt whispers and he catches a glimpse of the others looking at each other in disbelief.

"Tell me about her," Laveda states and Wyatt begins telling them anything and everything about his little girl.

Piper walked up the stairs to the attic only to hear the odd sound of laughter – young laughter. When she got there she found the three young witches laughing and sitting there. She doesn't hear what is making them laugh or what they are talking about.

They look genuinely happy which brings a smile to her face as her eyes go to rest on her stomach where the youngest of the three is located.

Determined not to ruin this moment she heads down the stairs.


	19. Chapter 19 Laveda's Life

The Neighbors

Three months after Wyatt's arrival, leaving a five month pregnant Piper and an eight month pregnant Gina Clay, Phoebe went upstairs to see which of the three was posted up there this time.

You always knew you could find one of the three up in the attic. They were always so busy, always distant with the adults. They knew it was because they were dead in the future. As expected Phoebe found Laveda up there. What she hadn't expected was for the young woman to be passed out on the couch with the book lying on her chest. It was a position they'd often found Chris in but never her.

Phoebe went to the young girl and pulled the book off of her sleeping chest. She sat it on a nearby table then grabbed a blanket. She placed it over the sleeping young woman only to be pulled into one hell of a premonition…

-x-

_The first memory Laveda ever made was when she was her third birthday. She was in her bedroom as her parents argued again. Her hands covered her ears. All the rest of her siblings are at school but she's the only kid home. _

_She can't handle it so she runs down the stairs. Her parents don't notice her as she passes them by. She runs out into the street. She doesn't see the car that nearly hits her. _

_However, she feels it when an invisible hand pushes her backwards out of the street. She looks around only to look up. In one of the windows she sees a little boy with brown hair with his hand up to the glass. _

_After a moment she stands up and looks out to see the car is gone and there are no other cars are coming. She looks up at Chris. She is then enveloped by white lights and shows up in the little boy's room. _

"_Hi," he says with a smile. He's sweaty, pale. He doesn't look very healthy with bags under his eyes and he looks feverish. _

"_Hi," she states with a smile. Then she cocks her head to the side. "Are you Chris?" He was the little boy next door she'd never met. According to her sisters they use to play until he was about a year old. Then he was always getting sick and they kept him mostly isolated. She knew Wyatt though. He was always hanging around Ebony and Ebony allowed it because she liked having a powerful person around paying attention to her. The boy nodded his head at her. "I'm Laveda."_

"_Nice to meet you," he states before coughing. She moves to his side, grabbing the glass from his table and handing it to him. He drinks it slowly then hands it back. She sits it down on his bedside. _

_This event made them friends. After that day he orbed her home with her parents none the wiser and the same was true for his family. It would be three months that the adults caught on to what they were doing. _

-x-

_The Halliwell family was in the back yard of the manor. Piper stood there with her two kids, Phoebe and her baby girl were there, her husband's back could be seen from the street, and Paige was nearby. Laveda, who was no older than four or five, looked at her mom who was walking towards the house. _

_The young girl stood next to the car watching her mother fight with a fourteen-year-old, eleven-year-old, and ten-year-old as they entered the house… completely ignoring the youngest daughter. Laveda glanced back and forth between her own family and the Halliwell's across the street. _

_As she watched the Halliwell family she saw Chris turn towards her with a smile on his face. His smile was bright and enthusiastic as he waved at her from the yard. Then he held out his hand while nudging his head to her telling her to come join the party. She smiled and looked both ways before running across the street towards him. _

_Once over there she glanced back to see her mom close the door to the Clay house having forgotten all about her. Laveda turned her back to the Halliwell family. Chris's hand was still held out to her and she took it. He led her into the party and she followed him without question. _

_As they entered Wyatt came over to them and joined in the playing._

_-x-_

_Four and a half year old Laveda is sitting on the side of Chris's bed. He's pale, sickly. He's feverish again but she didn't see anything wrong with him. This was the boy she was best friends with. It didn't matter if he was constantly sick or not. _

"_Thank you," Chris whispers to his best friend as she pulls a couple ice chips out and hands them to him. He takes them and begins to suck on them. _

"_No need to thank me," she says before smiling at him. He smiles at her. _

"_You my best friend, Vida," he mumbles through the Ice chips. _

"_You're my best friend too, Chrissy. Get better then you'll get to play in the pool your mom is putting up," Laveda tells him only to freeze when she hears Piper's voice begin to get loud followed by Christopher's loud voice. As the arguing gets louder Wyatt enters the room, followed by Robert. Both are either six or almost six. _

"_Mommy and daddy fighting again?" Chris asks his older brother as his hand grabs Laveda's for strength. _

"_Don't worry about it bro,"Wyatt states. That's when the voices disappear. Chris smiles as silence crept in. His eyes closed and quickly fell asleep. Laveda mouths the words 'thank you' to Wyatt who shakes his head. _

"_You don't have to thank me," Wyatt whispers to her. "He's my brother. It's my job to protect him." She cocks her head to the side, surprised. She doesn't understand this. _

"_Why?" she asks, not sure she understands. _

"_Because… it's the job of the older and more powerful people to protect the younger and weak," Wyatt explains and she nods at him determined, engraining those seemingly simple words into memory. Unbeknownst to him those words will shape who she will become in the future. _

_-x-_

_Five-year-old Laveda sat on her bed, watching the clock bouncing. Just then it turned seven and the alarm began going off. She smiled, even as her sister groaned in her sleep. She quickly slid on a pair of blue jeans and a tee-shirt. Then she slid on socks and her shoes but they hurt. _

_As she looked at them she realized they were on the wrong feet. She quickly slid them on the correct feet. From there she grabbed her black school robe and backpack. She was excited for her first day of magic school. _

_She quickly ran from the house with those things in hand to the Halliwell Manor. She got to the door and was about to knock only for Chris to open it before she had a chance. He was standing there in a magic school robe. _

_A smile lit up her face as he let her in. Piper was standing at the kitchen table, serving breakfast. She ushered Laveda over for scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. She quickly downed the food before sliding on her own magic school robe. _

_The duo then linked arms and closed their eyes. Their faces were focused while Wyatt watched from the next room proudly. Just then a door formed in front of them at the small landing in the stairs. The duo looked at each other smiling proudly. They never unlinked arms as they walked up the steps._

_They were two excited kids after all. Best friends attending school for the first time. _

_-x-_

_Six-year-old Laveda sat at the table in the dining room while everyone talked around her. They talked at her or not even that. She kept trying to speak up but her quiet voice kept getting brushed aside and ignored by the older family members. _

_They kept getting louder and louder and she felt like she was going to crack. She quickly went to the kitchen under the pretense of getting more to drink and seconds of food. Instead she sat her plate in the sink and went out the back door. She made her way down the side of the house, so as not to be seen by her family. She even ducked under the downstairs bathroom window. _

_Once in the clear she ran from her yard to the house across the street. Her little hand knocked on the front door. It opened and Piper let her in without questioning it. This wasn't uncommon for the household. _

_Inside Chris and Wyatt were sitting at the table playing Candy Land and Chris had just drawn a double blue winning the game. He was wrapped up in a blanket, sick again. At least he was out being allowed to sit anywhere other than his bed. Seeing her they didn't even speak as they made a space for her. Then they reset the board and shuffled the cards, making a whole new game for her to join. _

_-x-_

_Seven-year-old Laveda heard the cries early in the morning. It was two in the morning and she could hear five month old Vera Clay crying in the next room. On cue Laveda stood up and hurried to her niece's little bedroom. It was the bedroom that Vera was suppose to share with Talbot but Talbot had disappeared… again._

_They all had gotten use to this happening over the past few years. Talbot would disappear for a week or two with some man she was shagging only to come back claiming her heart was breaking. Within a month she'd disappear again and repeat the cycle. _

_That cycle was how Vera had come into existence. And Laveda's parents hadn't even tried to control their third oldest child who was only eighteen. The other two older sisters had moved out as had seventeen-year-old Ran Clay who was off at college right now – graduating early due to decent grades and scholarship offers from swimming competitions. _

_Slowly Laveda lifted the five month old into her arms and it instantly quieted to a whimper. _

"_What's wrong baby girl?" Laveda asked. She ran her thumb gently along the little girl's cheek and the girl touched it with her small fist. As she did a picture of Chris flashed through Laveda's brain. It was black-and-white but clear as to who it was. This was thanks to the girl's ability to project telepathic images through touch. They figured it'd turn into telepathic mind control as well as plain old telepathy one day. _

_The baby girl giggled as she looked at her before showing her again. _

"_Sorry, baby girl, but Chris is in bed asleep. He needs his sleep just like everyone else," Laveda said, trying to stifle a yawn of her own. The girl, as if sensing what she meant, began to cry again. Laveda bounced her, trying to calm her. Nothing worked. _

_As if on cue Chris orbed in, wearing bright blue pajamas while rubbing his eyes which were hidden by shaggy brown hair which needed to be cut. _

"_I sensed she was upset, is she okay?"Chris asked and the girl instantly calmed. _

"_Yeah, she just wanted you," Laveda says while sitting down on Talbots rarely used bed. He moved to sit next to her before laying down the right way. She followed his lead, putting the girl in what her sister called a baby basket before putting it in between them. Both of their hands went inside the 'basket' while they looked at each other. Quickly they both fell asleep, as did baby Vera._

_-x-_

_Laveda was now eight. She was sitting on her bed; the curtains open to her side. Still, her eyes weren't looking out it and her mind wasn't full of childish things. Instead all she could focus on was the voices echoing through the house. They were loud. They were angry. They were painful. _

_She covered her ears as tears stung her eyes. Her knees were to her chest as she hid her eyes. She wanted to get lost, wanted to disappear. Her parents were arguing again. They argued about money, about magic, about everything. _

_But most often they argued about her. Her mom didn't want to deal with being the mother of the most powerful Clay child in existence. She wanted to toss her off on her aunt Diana Todd who didn't have any kids and was unmarried. Diana Todd was the most powerful of the Todd daughters even though she was the oldest. _

_Her mom figured she could give her more time and attention. Laveda didn't want to go live with her aunt Diana though. Her mom didn't care what she wanted. _

_Outside Laveda could hear rain hitting the window and the gray lighting entered the room. She thought it was poetic, the rain would fall now. _

_Sitting there she was full of sorrow till she felt something or more appropriately, someone. She glanced across the street to see Chris in the window straight across from hers. He held up a dry erase board with red writing on it. _

'_**They Arguing Again?**__' Chris asked through the writing and she nodded before grabbing for her dry erase board. '__**YES**__,' she put in dark blue writing on hers. He quickly wrote more on his. '__**Anything I Can Do?**__' She shook her head though obviously in tears. _

_She went to write a response only to feel herself get swallowed up by orbs. When she reappeared she felt her best friend holding her as she cried into his shirt. He just held her like any good best friend would. _

_-x-_

_Two ten-year-old children walked through the streets of Paris, France laughing and joking. They were having a great time looking at the sights. _

"_You know, Piper is going to be really mad at us when she finds out we skipped school to orb to France for the day," Laveda tells Chris and he laughed. _

"_After last night my mom will hardly notice anything. She's too worried about Leo to notice me at this point," Chris stated as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she wrapped hers around his. _

"_Sorry, he's being a jerk again?" Laveda asks as they walk through the streets. _

"_Yeah," he said flatly, obviously not comfortable with the conversation. _

"_So… where do you want to go next? We've been to the Louvre; we've seen the Eifel tower and a couple other places… where to next?" she asked looking at him as if he were her tour guide. They were kids; they didn't know much of the world yet. _

"_I heard someone mentioning there was a fountain down this way," he stated while nodding down the path. She smiled knowing he knew how much she loved fountains. _

_They arrived and he watched as she looked at it in awe. Quickly she dug in her bag and pulled out a little silver coin. She turned around and closed her eyes. Then she threw it into the fountain over her shoulder. _

"_You make a wish?" he asked and she nodded. A blush crept onto her cheeks and she didn't look directly at him. "What was it?"_

"_Not going to say, you have to guess," she stated while looking at him. _

_He snorted before speaking. "Let me guess, you wished that Wyatt liked you?" Her brow furrowed confused as to where that came from. _

"_No… why would I wish for _that_?" she asked completely confused. _

"_Because you like him," he stated teasingly. She missed the jealous glimmer in his eyes; only saw the arrogance in his words. It made her angry. _

"_I do not… yeah, when we were little I use to think I had a crush on him. That was only because he was older than me. No… that was a long time ago, Christopher Perry Halliwell," she stated and he scoffed._

"_Right," he mutters. "If that's so then you are the only person in existence not in love with Wyatt." _

_She glares at him, getting very angry. "I suggest you take me home right now or I'll call your aunt Paige to come and get me. She _will_ give you an earful for skipping," she stated and his lips pinched tight showing he was getting irritated. _

_He led her to one of the nearby alleys and orbed her to her house. He left her in her bedroom before orbing out. Her parents came in half an hour later screaming and yelling at her. She ignored them as the tears rolled down her cheeks. _

_At that moment she didn't care if they sent her to live with any of her aunts whether it was her single Aunt Diana Todd, her married Aunt Jeana Hart who had two kids, or her Married Aunt Paula Mann who was pregnant with her first._

_-x-_

_Ten-year-old Laveda was standing in magic school as the year ended. She was gathering her books when Chris came over. It had been over three weeks since the argument in France and neither had spoken since then. _

"_I'm sorry. What I said was uncalled for. Are we still friends?" Chris asked and she nodded. _

"_Yeah," she stated though she didn't look at him as she went out to the hallway. _

"_So I'll be seeing you over the summer, like always," Chris said excitedly as they walked towards the exits. "Mom bought a new pool for the yard and I hope you come over a lot. Otherwise it'll be just Wyatt and myself, maybe Ebony every once and a while since she seems to like Wyatt. Other than that no one else will be over in it." _

"_I can't," Laveda said without looking at him. _

"_Why not?" Chris asked huffily and she turned to him._

"_If you weren't such a jack ass," she yelled and everyone turned to look at them. They were known around school as the impossible pair. That was because they were said to be impossible to defeat in battle. Even during the friendly fighting competitions the school held they had been undefeated. "You would know that I'm being sent to New York City to live with my Aunt Diana. I won't be returning home till school starts in the fall. That's why." _

"_V," he began, obviously in shock and she shook her head. _

"_Whatever, I need to go," she told him. With that everyone moved out of her way so she could get home to where all her belongings were packs and her aunt was waiting. There she changed out of her school uniform into a pair of blue jeans and a white peasant blouse. She also slid on sandals. _

_From there she carried all of her bags to the taxi waiting downstairs. Then she collected three-year-old Vera's bags before she got in the cab. Her aunt Diana got in, carrying Vera who squirmed, crying for her 'daddy' who she hadn't seen since the fight. As they pulled away she watched Chris run from his house in a tee-shirt and shorts, completely barefooted. He was yelling at them to wait. She looked at him while in her seats, watching but unable to stop him. _

_Tears once again fell from her eyes, tears initiated by Chris Halliwell. _

_-x-_

_It was late as her parents continued to argue. It was angry and hateful. Laveda, now eleven, was sitting on her bed listening to them argue again. That's all her childhood had been – one long fight. Laveda was thankful that Talbot had decided to take Vera with her for the week. That meant she didn't have to hear another fight. _

_Seventeen-year-old Ebony was lying on the bed across the room sitting up glaring at her as if all of this was her fault. Laveda felt that it might actually be. After all, according to everyone who spoke, their marriage had been perfect before she'd been born. _

"_I want you out of here," Ebony hissed. "I don't want to see you. Go sleep somewhere else, not in this room." Laveda nodded before collecting the bag she now kept under her bed full of her essentials including clothes for tomorrow. _

_Then she picked up a flashlight and flashed the light three times. She waited a moment before flashing it three more times. Another pause happened when she got two flashes back. _

_She sighed before slipping it under the bed, where she'd gotten it. Her sister scoffed but made no more noise. _

_Laveda slid out of the room and went to the far window at the end of the hall. There was a siding beneath it meant for plants to grow up. She didn't think as she slipped out with the bag over her shoulders. Then she climbed out the window and down the planter. Once on the ground she ran across the street to the far window in the back. She looked up and saw Chris waiting. _

_Slowly she grabbed onto the drain pipe there and pretended to climb while Chris held his hand down to her. In reality that hand was raising slowly allowing her to raise up with it. At the window she slid in and he took her to his room quietly. They passed by the rooms of thirteen year old Wyatt and his mom who all slept peacefully. _

_Inside his room he laid down in bed and she lay down next to him, not caring if it was inappropriate or anything. She needed a friend and he was there. He'd always been there for her. _

_-x-_

_Twelve-year-old Laveda sat on the front stoop of the Clay house with five-year-old Vera in her lap. The little girl was giggling as Laveda told her a story. Across the street Leo and Chris were in the front lawn of the Halliwell Manor. Leo was screaming at something that had clearly been Wyatt's fault but he wouldn't hear it. _

_Wyatt looked furious from the second story window but he didn't do anything. Laveda sat there keeping the attention of the child on her but her gaze kept wandering over to her best friend. He kept avoiding her gaze. _

_He yelled back at his father who just waved a hand and walked back inside. Chris's eyes were angry and for most that's all most could see. However, Laveda wasn't most people. She saw the tears that threatened to fall, even as he glared at where Leo had just been. _

_Laveda pulled the girl in her arms and carried her hurriedly across the street. _

"_Uncle Chrissie" the girl called and Chris smiled at the girl who still didn't understand he wasn't related to her biologically. She was five but she was shielded just like Chris and Laveda had wanted for her. Laveda made Chris sit down on the steps next to her and pulled him into a hug, sitting the girl on his lap. _

_Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and he leaned his head on her shoulder while holding the girl protectively on his lap. The tears fell down his face as she held him close. _

_None of them said a word, not even little Vera, who seemed to sense the situation merited it. Not that words were needed between these three. It wasn't necessary. They knew each other well enough that they knew when to talk and when to just be there. _

_-x-_

_Thirteen-year-old Laveda was walking down the halls of Magic School excited. She was wearing her school robe so she blended into the mass of moving bodies. She hurried down the hall towards Chris's locker. She'd just gotten an A in the class he'd been helping her study for and she wanted to share that with her best friend. _

_As she got close to the locker she saw Chris and some pretty brunette standing there next to Chris. He was turned towards the female, leaning in extremely close, whispering in her hair. The girl was pretty and this caused Laveda to stop in her path. _

_Just then Chris leaned in to kiss the girl on the cheek. The girl had other ideas as she turned her head so that their lips met. Laveda bit down on her lower lip as tears welled up in Laveda's eyes. She glanced down at the report card in her hand. That A didn't seem very important anymore. _

_With that she crumpled it up in her hands. It caught fire as one of her newest powers took control for a moment. She watched the paper become nothing but ashes in her hand. _

_She then turned back the way she came which was the direction of her next class. She never knew that was the moment Chris looked up, searching for her as if sensing her but he couldn't find her in the crowd. _

_-x-_

_Chris was fourteen and standing in a coal black suit on the beach. Laveda was in a black dress and flats. Tears were in Chris's bright green eyes but he refused to let them fall. Slowly but confidently Laveda reached out and grabbed his hand in hers. _

"_It'll be okay, Chris," she whispered to him comfortingly. _

"_I should have been there… as she died," he whispered into the breeze. His voice broke slightly. "I can't get the… vision… of her covered in blood… out of my head." _

_Laveda looked at him, obviously uncomfortable and not sure what to say to him. She'd never lost someone that close to her like he just did. She still had all her siblings and both parents… she even had her aunts and both grandmothers as well as a grandfather. She decided to take him somewhere more peaceful. With that she stepped out of her flats. _

_Chris noticed. "What are you doing?" he asked confused. _

"_Take off your shoes, Chris," she ordered. _

"_Why?" he asked, not making a move to follow her orders. She knelt down and began to untie his shoes rather than answer him. He sighed before pulling them and his socks off. "Okay, there off. Why did you have me do that?"_

"_Come with me," she said as she began to pull him towards the ocean water. _

"_No," he stated, beginning to pull away from her grasp. She turned to look at him with a serious look in her eyes. He froze at that look. _

"_Please, just trust me this once," she whispered to him. Her grip was loose so if he let go he'd have no trouble getting out of it. She waited. He nodded to her before tightening his grip on her. Slowly she led him into the water. Soon it was at their chests but strangely still beneath the surface. No tide pulled at them so they could stand there without issue. _

_That's not to say there wasn't a monster wave heading straight towards them. _

"_We should go inland," he stated but she looked at him. _

"_I know you don't trust easily but please, trust me, just this once. Nothing will happen to you," she stated and he felt his head nod slightly. She smiled at him. "Close your eyes." He hesitated but eventually closed his eyes like she asked. She stepped farther out into the water, pulling him gently with her as she did. She lifted her free hand above the water. _

_Just as the wave came crashing down over them a bubble formed around their heads and they began to float though Chris wasn't aware of that. Slowly they floated out to sea as the water began to drain from the bubble forming a stronger one around them. _

_Feeling the water leaving Chris opened his eyes to see a sphere forming around them. His eyes looked at her questioningly. _

"_What, how?" he asked as he looked around puzzled. A fish swam past the now waterless globe as they floated farther out to sea._

"_Magic, Chris," she whispered before touching his shoulder. That was all she said as a wave bounced them a bit. A shark swam over head. He watched her move her fingers in a direction and the bubble took off in that direction. _

_It was a little faster than expected so they both fell on their butts. Luckily, the sphere was strong so he didn't fall through. Still, he felt the sphere rippling around them. He was also dry, all the water having been drained from his clothing. _

_They floated around for a long time, in silence. They saw so many beautiful things. Two mermaids swam past them picking up shiny trinkets. They saw beautiful fish, a giant squid, found a sunken ship with a couple gold dubloons which Laveda brought to them. He held it before she made him put it back, not allowing him to keep it. _

_After nearly an hour Laveda spoke up. "It's peaceful here. Nobody can hear you, nobody can see you. You can sit here and think, not worrying about anyone else disturbing you," she stated. "It's just you and me down here, Chris. Please, tell me everything and don't hold any of it back." _

_He looked at her and she looked at him. He slowly began to talk. _

_-x-_

_Fifteen-year-old Laveda, Chris, and a seven, nearly eight-year-old sat in the living room of the Clay family home. _

"_Hey, I want a root beer float, either of you want one?" Laveda asked knowing the answer would be yes on both fronts. The child nodded her head enthusiastically while Laveda stood._

"_Yes, Aunty V," Vera called, her blonde pigtails bouncing as she nodded overly enthusiastic. _

"_Cool your jets, Vera," Chris said smiling. Then he picked the girl up in his arms. "We'll help you, Vida. Won't we, Vera?" The child nodded again with a huge Cheshire cat grin plastered on her face. _

"_Okay, let's go then," Laveda said laughing as she ushered them towards the kitchen. She grabbed onto Vera's free hand. The duo began their path down the hall but stopped when the door flung open. _

_They all turned to see a strawberry blonde, blue eyed woman stumble into the house. The woman fell to the ground covered in blood while demons shimmered in after her. _

"_Mommy," Vera cried as she struggled in Chris's arms to get towards her mom. _

"_Get her out of here," Laveda ordered Chris before turning to concentrate on the demons. Several, as she glared, burst into flames. Chris didn't do as she said and waved his free hand tossing them telekinetically away. Chris saw an atheme in the one's hand so he sent it into the owner's gut, out the back and into the demon behind him, vanquishing two demons with one blade. _

_Soon enough all the demons were vanquished. Even the late arrivers were vanquished. That's when the girl got away from them. _

"_Mommy, talk to me. Please, talk to me," Vera cried as she touched her mother's blood stained powder blue shirt. _

"_Talbot, Tabby, speak to me. Come on sis," Laveda begged from her older sister. _

"_Leo, Leo," Chris called all but screaming. "Wy…" Talbot grabbed his hand as he began to call for Wyatt shocking them all. _

"_Wyatt did this," Talbot rasped, blood leaking from her mouth as she spoke. "I heard him… he and Ebony… planning. Demons… they killed the elders… with Wyatt's help. No one will come. This was… the … first wave."_

"_Please don't talk mommy," Vera cried, tears leaking from her bright blue eyes. Tears were falling from the eyes of Chris and Laveda but they were looking at each other with disbelief. Could it be true what Talbot just said?_

"_My poor baby," Talbot rasped as she touched her daughter's face with shaky hands. Laveda glanced at Chris and saw his face was blank. She knew he was remembering his own mom's death. "Be strong… and listen to Chris… and Laveda. Only they… can save us… now. Stay with… them… and be… safe." _

"_Chris, take Vera out of here," Laveda ordered and she locked eyes with him. He nodded and left the room carrying Vera who cried. _

"_Little V," Talbot whispered, her words beginning to slur slightly. "Protect my baby. Keep her safe." _

"_I promise, I'll protect her. Nothing bad will happen to her," Laveda stated determined. _

"_You need to be strong,"Talbot whispered. "I know I'm asking a lot… but I need you to… grow up… quickly. I knew this day… was coming," her sister rasped. Her voice was becoming strained but she couldn't stop. It was getting harder to understand. "I saw it… like you'll… see it… too."_

"_What?" Laveda asked confused as Talbot placed her hand on top of Laveda's. _

"What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine. Let the powers cross the line, I offer up my gift to share, transfer my powers through the air,_" Talbot chanted and her magic physically left her body and transferred into Laveda through their touching hands. "Remind me to thank the Halliwells one day." _

_Laveda swallowed. Tears were in her eyes. _

"_Don't cry, little V," Talbot whispered with a smile. "This isn't… the end. We will… see… each other… again… sooner… or later. Perferably… later." With that last phrase Talbot's eyes fluttered closed and her head lulled to the side. Her hand grew limp. _

"_Good bye, Tabby-Cat," Laveda Whispered to her sister. _

_-x-_

_Later that same night, only hours later, the family was standing around in shock and Grief. Chris had gone home to check on his family and hadn't been back so Laveda didn't know what had happened and who, if any one, had died. _

_Instead she stood there mourning not only Talbot but her father – Flash Clay, her mother – Gina Clay , her aunt Jeana and her two kids had also been killed, Kacey was also dead leaving her husband with her two children, and Grandma Navid who died of a heart attack when she learned so many relatives died. _

"_What do we do?" Sadira asked while looking towards their grandmother. _

"_I don't know," her grandmother Ira stated as she cried. _

"_We fight back," Laveda stated as she looked at what was left of her family. "We fight against this. We can't let this happen again."_

"_You are just asking for trouble, Laveda," Aba stated while looking at them. "I will not be any part of that."_

"_Granddaughter," Grandpa Bubba Todd said while holding his wife's shoulder comfortingly. "What are you going to do, go on as if we didn't just lose a bunch of family to magic… pretend you are normal." _

"_Exactly," Aba said before walking out on her family. She would die a month later during the second wave, refusing to fight back with magic. _

_They watched her go and Vera, still in tears, ran out of the house. Laveda followed her to the Halliwell manor which was just as sad. Vera didn't even knock and the rest were sitting there looking at them. _

"_Are you guys okay?" Laveda asked while grabbing the seven-year-old so as to stop her running. _

"_We lost Paige, Prudence, and Penelope," Chris stated while looking around his family. Phoebe looked broken as did they all. "How about you?" he asked. _

"_Mom and Dad are gone, so is Grandma Navid. Aunt Jeana and her two kids were killed, so was Kacey. Talbot you already knew about," Laveda said with a swallow. She didn't want to cry, she couldn't. She had to be strong like her sister said. _

"_Sorry," he said before glaring at something. She turned to see he was glaring at a picture of Wyatt. "What about Ebony… did she really join him?"_

"_Yeah, so did Robert," Laveda stated and he turned slightly shocked before shrugging it off. _

"_Should have known… once a demon, always a demon," Chris states and she doesn't respond. _

_-x-_

"_Hey, grandpa Bubba," Laveda called while knocking on his bedroom door at the Headquarters of the newly formed resistance. It had been three months since the first wave, two since Aba died, and a month since Wyatt got complete control over the world. _

_The current resistance head quarters is the home of the Valkyries who were, too, destroyed in the first wave, caught off guard by the attack. _

_Laveda didn't hear a response from inside so she opened the door to see her grandfather lying in bed. He looked like he was asleep but the closer she got the easier it was to tell he was dead. _

_She bit her lower lip and smiled a watery smile at her last living grandfather. He was one of the few people who ended up dying peacefully in his sleep of natural causes. _

_-x-_

_One year into the war, leaving Laveda now sixteen, she looked at the crew set for going out to collect supplies. It was a simple supply run. Still, it was always dangerous. _

"_Grandma Ira, Sadira, you don't need to go out there. Especially you Sadira. You should wait to do another run until after the baby girl is born," Laveda tells her older sister. She looks at the thirty-year-old sister who smiles. _

"_I'll be fine Vida. Just keep an eye on my boys. Especially Callahan, he's had a slight fever the last few days. Make sure it doesn't get too much higher," Sadira states and Laveda nods at her older sister. _

"_I will. You just be careful, this family has lost too much already," Laveda states while looking at both of them. They both nod._

"_Don't worry, I'm going to be around. I've got to be if I want this little girl to be born. You'll never guess what I'm thinking of naming her," Sadira said and Laveda shrugged, not sure what her sister's evil mind was up to this time. "Laveda, after her heroic aunt who is out to save the world." _

_Laveda blushed and beamed at her sister before hugging her sister tightly. _

"_That's sweet," she whispered to her older sister. Her sister laughed before stepping back. That's when they saw Darryl. _

"_What about me, don't I get a protective warning?" he asked and she smiled before hugging the man who had been like her uncle. _

"_Be careful… protect them," she states and she feels him nod before they pull away. With that they all walked away, touching the charm which opened a portal to the rest of the world. They walked through. Laveda went to the medical wing to find Aunt Diana standing over Callahan while Xander was in one of the nearby seats. The boys were brothers, best friends. Xander was older and was five-years-old. Callahan was only three. _

"_He's very sick, Missy V," her aunt said while glancing her way. "He's got an infection and we are out of antibiotics to combat it. Unless they bring him some back there is nothing we can do."_

"_We can get a Whitelighter to heal him," Laveda said looking around but Aunt Diana shook her head. _

"_All of the Whitelighter are out in the battle fields as we speak. We can't call one away from injured fighters just because we want to. You know that," her aunt stated and Laveda looked at the boy. _

"_Then we have to hope they'll bring antibiotics," Laveda stated though she knew there was little chance of that happening. _

"_It'll be okay, Missy V," Aunt Diana began when an alarm went off. _

"_Stay with him," Laveda ordered her aunt while five-year-old Xander followed behind her towards where the alarm was going off. She didn't notice until they got there. She watched him run towards the collapsed form of his mother who was soaked in blood. _

"_Ebony," Sadira said with one last gasp before the life left her eyes. Laveda moved just in time. Instead of the blade entering her spine it entered her right shoulder. She cried out before kicking backwards. She reached back with the other hand and pulled it out. From there she held it out in front of her. This was the first time she'd ever held a sword in her hands. _

"_Damn witch," Ebony spat before shimmering out. In a moment Laveda turned to see her sister appear standing over Sadira and Xander. _

"_No," Laveda screamed as Ebony broke the boy's neck without remorse. Then she shimmered out. She ran to him and pulled him to her. Tears fell down her face. She couldn't feel. She just held him to her. He was only five. He was too young to die. He was a baby. _

_She looked around, noticing Darryl's dead body nearby but her grandmother wasn't there. She searched for her but couldn't find her. _

_The next day would have Callahan dying of the infection which spread quickly through his small system. A few days after that her Grandma Ida's body would be found completely mutilated in a field. With her they found the body of Paula Todd-Mann and her daughter, Laveda's aunt and cousin. They also found Persephone and Henry Jr. Mitchell in that field. _

_-x-_

_Another year had come and gone. Eighteen-year-old Laveda Clay laid there in her bed with her face in the pillow. Tears were running down her cheeks. Wade Anderson, Kacey's four-year-old son, had died in one of the bathing houses. He went into the deep ends and couldn't swim. He'd drowned. Phoebe had died a few days before that in the battle. Her death had symbolized the death of the last Halliwell Sister, the end of the Charmed Ones. Hope seemed to have depleted since that occurring. _

_The drowning had been a completely preventable death and she felt guilty. Her brother-in-law died a year into the war meaning she'd been raising their two children just like she was raising Vera. They were her responsibility and she failed. _

_There was a knock at the door which Laveda ignored. She heard the door click as multiple forms came running in._

"_Aunt V," Olivia, Wade's older sister, said before grabbing onto her. _

"_Aunt Vida," Vera's voice whispered as they sat on either side of her. Olivia had only just turned seven while Vera was ten now. _

"_Laveda," Chris whispered softly as he sat nearby. His hand rubbed circles on her back comfortingly. "This wasn't your fault. None of this was. You know that don't you." _

"_I should have been watching him better," Vida cried, her voice breaking as she spoke. It was hoarse. _

"_You couldn't watch him twenty-four seven, Vida," Chris stated. "Not with all of our responsibilities." _

"_Yeah," another young voice whispered. In walked Pandora Mitchells. She was only a kid, nine at the time. "We all are responsible. Everyone should watch out for the little ones but we don't. Don't blame yourself Laveda." _

_Laveda sat up as they sat surrounding her. She cried a bit longer as they all talked about the good times. They talked about anything and everything. _

_-x-_

_This time they'd skipped years. Ran had died over a year ago making Laveda Twenty-two. Ran had been killed by Ebony out in the battle field the same day Olivia was killed, having snuck off with her platoon. Olivia had been nine years old. Aunt Diana had been captured by Wyatt shortly after Wade died. After hunting for over a year they found her in one of his torture camps. _

_She'd been a mess both physically and mentally. They got her out of there and she killed herself a week later. Laveda was the one who found her. That had nearly destroyed Laveda who saw her Aunt Diana as more mother to her than her biological mother had been. _

_Chris was standing there in his red tee-shirt. Bianca was in her sweatshirt next to the door. _

"_Be careful," Pandora told him while hugging him. _

"_I will be… same goes for you," Chris said while hugging his baby cousin, the last of his family. He didn't count Leo who was hidden away with the rest of the surviving Elders. They hadn't been seen in over four years in this seven year war. Chris let go and moved on to Vera._

"_Please come back safely," Vera whispered with tears in her eyes. _

"_Come on, this is me. Who would threaten me?" Chris joked and Vera snorted. "Don't worry, Vera, I'll be safe. I'll keep my guard up at all time. You don't have to worry about me. You be careful too." _

"_They will, won't you kids," Laveda said coming towards them. She stood there, refusing to look at him. Her eyes were looking at the kids. _

"_You'll be careful too, won't you," Chris asked Laveda. She just nodded. Their friendship had become strained over the past year. He didn't know why. He didn't realize what had caused a strain. _

_-x-_

That was when Phoebe awoke from her vision, her head pounding from the vision overload. She looked at the young lady surprised by the life she'd seen… what did this have to do with anything.

_[Sorry about the long delay. This chapter was harder to write than I thought it would be. Hopefully the next update won't take as long since I'm not going to have anymore flashbacks and don't predict it'll take over fourteen pages like this one… well, what did you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Or are you neutral? Comments are always appreciated… Thanks for reading and thanks to everyone who's commented so far… TvObsessed]_


	20. Chapter 20

The Neighbors

"Damn it," Phoebe heard Laveda yell. She hurried up the stairs to see Laveda sitting on the floor. She stopped in the doorway as she noticed Chris was kneeling in front of Miss Vida.

"This is useless," Laveda muttered. "We can't succeed, not in this little time. You and I both know it happens within four months – when Piper gives birth. There is no way we can do all of this, not unless we go on a killing spree in the underworld and the Elders won't allow that – the whole good-evil balance needing to drop slowly instead of overnight."

"Don't talk like that, Vida. We can make this work. We've got four months," he begins but Laveda cuts him off.

"You've got four months. I have a month and a half before I have to be back in my time or else I'll die in this one. When a person is born that same person cannot exist in that timeline or the older version will die. The same will be true for you in four months," Laveda states and Chris frowns.

"Where did you learn that?" Chris asks and she cocks her head to the side.

"The Magic school library is good for things other than making out you know," she states and Phoebe snorts, causing them to look at her. "How long have you been standing there?"

"A little while. You caught him making out a lot didn't you?" Phoebe asks and Laveda raises her brow. "I had a vision and one of the scenes was you catching him making out at his locker. You caught a paper on fire… think you were new with that power," Phoebe states and both young witches blush.

"Not _a lot_ but enough," Laveda mutters before looking away from all of them.

"Sorry," Chris whispers to her while pulling her close. "I was an ass back then."

"You were my best friend and I always knew it. It didn't matter to me… not really," she mutters but you can hear the hurt in her voice. That's when she stood up. "I'm heading underground."

With that she grabbed a vial from a little bag hanging from her waist. She dropped it and she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Great," Chris muttered angrily before standing up. "Just great… I'm finally happy. I finally have the woman I love and am so close to stopping evil that I can feel it and I'm about to lose her. I'm running out of time."

"We'll figure this out," Phoebe began but Chris just orbed out leaving her alone in the attic. She sighed before deciding to go look at the book.

-X-

"Who," Laveda yelled while pointing the atheme at the demon who was quaking in its boots.

"I don't know," the demon yelled and she plunged the atheme into its chest before pulling it out. He flamed out of existence and she sighed while putting the atheme back where it belonged… up her sleeve, attached to her wrist.

Then she began travelling through the caves, searching for another evil to interrogate. That's when Orbs appeared in front of her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Wyatt's voice demanded as he appeared before her.

"Trying to save your sorry ass. Now, would you mind moving?" she asked while putting her hands on her hips.

"You're trying to get yourself killed," Wyatt grumbled before telekinetically lifting her and throwing her over his shoulder. Then he orbed with her kicking and screaming even though she knew it wouldn't help. Then he orbed her to the manor's basement.

He sat it down but she slapped him right across the face. It stung her hand on the initial contact and the noise echoed through the room.

"Was that necessary?" a voice asked and they turned to see Leo standing there at the bottom of the steps.

"She was in the underworld hunting Demons so I brought her back," Wyatt says before holding out his hand. The little bag of potions on her waist flew to him. "And this I'm taking to make sure she doesn't go to the underworld alone again."

"You hypocritical ass," Laveda yelled at him. "You go to the underworld alone all the time? What's the difference – because I'm not as powerful as you or is it because I'm female?"

"A… nobody's as powerful as me and B, you are as close to my power as anyone can come and C, my mom and aunts were the greatest force this world had ever seen until the three of us came along so I'm all for girl power and all that jazz. No… Chris can't lose you, little V. That would kill him," Wyatt told her and she snorted.

"Seriously, who are you and what have you done with Wyatt?" Laveda asked sarcastically and Wyatt snorted.

"I'm still Wyatt. I'm just not being as dark and twisted as you are use to," Wyatt says before touching her shoulder. For the first time in forever her Psychometry kicks in and she has a premonition.

_Laveda is knealing next to Chris, an atheme wound in his stomach while she shields little Wyatt. Big Wyatt is trying to protect the boy to as Gideon steps forward. _

"_Just give me the boy. You've seen who he is, what he will become. Make this easier on all of us and just hand him over without a fight," Gideon states. Laveda looks at Gideon, tears on her face._

"_Why did you do this?" Laveda begs of him, trying to understand. _

"_I always feared Wyatt would be too powerful. He should never have been allowed to be born. Neither should you two in fact. He, however, is more of a threat. He has been corrupted and I must stop him. I won't let anything stand in my way," Gideon says stepping towards them._

"_You've gone evil, Gideon. I'm sorry but I must stop you," Laveda states as electricity flows from her the palm of her hand which is aimed directly at Gideon. Chris raises his hand even with hers and his magic is also released. Gideon screams before he dies and that's when Chris exhales, death taking him. _

Laveda gasped before stepping back. She knew who was after Wyatt. She sped upstairs to where Paige, Phoebe, Leo, little Wyatt, and Chris were all waiting.

"It's Gideon," she cried as she came in the room. "I had a vision of him killing Chris while attempting to get at Wyatt. He's the one who's trying to get him."

"You're sure," Phoebe asked as Leo looked stunned.

"I am. He said it was because Wyatt was Too powerful, he'd be too easy to corrupt or something like that. It was hard to concentrate beyond the betrayal and Chris dying," Laveda says.

"We always knew this would be a one way trip for me," Chris states before standing up and walking towards her.

"No way… I won't let you die. I can't, not this time," She all but yells. "I lost you once and it killed me."

"You're here, you're still living and you will continue even after I'm gone," Chris states and she shakes her head. "You'll move on, live without me. Besides, it won't be goodbye forever. Time will change and you and I will see each other again."

"It won't be the same," Laveda says stepping back. "Leo, take me to the elders, someone with the power to glimpse the future." Leo nods before doing as ordered.

In the heavens she goes to an Elder.

"Laveda, this is Michael. He's on the council and he can see the future," Leo states.

"I need to show you something," Laveda states while holding her hands out to him. He puts his hands over hers and she sends the vision to him. He gasps before looking at her. He quickly shows the other council members the vision. "Do I have permission to do what must be done to prevent this atrocity from occurring which would bring about what he fears?"

"Permission granted," one of the elders says.

"We'll orb you into magic school. There you'll be on your own. We cannot interfere more than that," Sandra says while walking up to her. "I am sorry for this."

"Don't be. This is why we came back," Laveda states. "To stop Wyatt from turning. We just never suspected it would be a friend."

Sandra put her hand on Laveda's shoulder and she disappeared in white lights.

-X-

Back in the manor they were standing there still in shock. Nobody knew what had happened. Questions were being thrown at the brothers as if they had the answers.

"Really, what do you think she's doing? Where did she go?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know," Wyatt began but Chris cut him off.

"The elders then magic school," Chris states.

"No," Paige states. Then she groans. "Am I the only member of this family never to have been 'up there'?"

"Yes," they all told her. That's when they heard a cough and turned to see Wyatt's hair shrink to a very small trim. His shirt became a pale blue button up and he was in blue jeans instead of leather pants. He also had no facial hair.

"What just happened?" Wyatt asked.

"You're good," Chris said before hugging his older brother. That's when Leo orbed in with Laveda.

"It worked," Laveda said before hugging Wyatt. Then she kissed Chris right there in front of everyone.

"Oh, get a room," Wyatt muttered before looking away.

However. When they pulled away everyone noticed they were fading.

"What's happening," Paige asked.

"We're out of sync with this time line. We're going to the future," Laveda states before smiling. "We won, we did it." Then those two kiss again before looking at the adults. "See you in twenty-two years… technically a few months."

That's when they completely faded…

-X-


	21. Epilogue

The Neighbors

_-Age: Fourteen-_

Chris stood there in the living room. It was his birthday today. He wasn't feeling up to it. He just wanted to sit around and mope.

The day before he had fought with Laveda and she hadn't spoke to him since then.

"Come on bro, there are other fish in the sea. Whatever chick is bothering you today, get over her," Wyatt said as he plopped down on the couch next to Chris. Chris sent a glare at his big brother.

"Its Vida," Chris said and Wyatt pinched his lips at that.

"Ah, sucks for you then. Come on Chris; don't let some woman get you down. It's your birthday," Wyatt said.

"Some Woman, so glad to know how I rank to you," a familiar voice said before a hand reached out and slapped Wyatt in the back of the head.

"Nice of you to join us V," he said before moving out of her reach as her hand tried to slap him. He smiled as his mom came in carrying a cake. "I'm sorry about being a jerk."

Laveda smiled at him. "It's okay Chris," she told him and he smiled at her. Her eyes got wide as an idea came to Chris's mind. "Oh no."

With that she began to sprint off up the stairs. He was hot on her tail. As they got to his bedroom door he grabbed her and they fell to the ground laughing. Somehow she managed to manipulate it so that he landed on bottom. Maybe it was him trying to protect her from the fall. He wasn't sure.

After a moment the laughing stopped and they looked at each other. She began to bend forward as if to kiss him and he held his breath. Then her lips met his and he closed his eyes while pulling her closer to him.

It was several long minutes later, when both of their air supplies had run out, did they pull away from each other's embrace. He looked at her, her cheeks red from flush.

"Happy birthday, Chris," she whispered while biting her lower lip. He smiled at her before standing up. Then he reached down and helped her to her feet.

In his mind, all he could think was this is the best birthday ever.

_-Age:Twenty-One-_

"Come on, Chris," a voice called and the twenty-one year old hurried down the steps of his house. His eyes glanced to see his beautiful wife standing at the door with a baby carrier on one arm while his two year old daughter's hand in his wife's.

"Sorry," he states as he takes the carrier from her while kissing her lips gently.

"Daddy, we be late," his daughter exclaimed annoyed. Her wavy brown hair was pulled out of her eyes into a long braid he'd put it in. Out of him and his wife he was the only one capable of braiding hair. He'd been doing it since Vera was little. Speaking of, his eyes glanced around the room.

"I'm here," Vera mumbled while coming down the stairs, phone in hand. "Mom apologizes, she forgot which flight was hers so she won't be there tonight."

"I'm sure Ura will forgive your mom," Laveda says before ruffling the girl's hair. With that they head out to the van. He puts the carrier which is holding Perry, his son, in the back seat. While Vida buckles the little girl in. He hops in the driver's seat but she shakes her head. He sighs before getting into the passenger seat.

Vera chuckles from the back seat and both adults shoot the fifteen year old a glare. She is instantly silent.

They drive to the Manor. They get there they find children, happy and living, running all around.

"Grandma Ira," Vida calls as she looks at her normal maternal grandmother.

"Hello Innocent One," Ira laughs while looking at the children. "My Patient one, you've grown big haven't you?" Their daughter nods her head enthusiastically. Ira Todd then looks at Vera. "Oh, is that my eldest great granddaughter I see standing there?"

"It's me Grandma," Vera said before hugging the older woman. Just then two young boys run past.

"Xander, Callaghan, no running indoors," Vida calls after her nephews.

"Hey bro," a voice calls and they turn to see Wyatt standing there.

"Hey Wyatt, where's the birthday girl?" Chris calls as they both smile. Both are aware of the other future, both have memories though hazy as they are. They are thankful that they got a second chance to make things better.

"Mom's got Ura, probably showing her embarrassing photos of us at this age," Wyatt says and all three adults laugh. They stand in the main hall, looking around at the scene.

All of Vida's sister's – all that is except the runaway Ebony and the airheaded Talbot that is – and Chris's sister – who had not existed in the other reality – are there. Most of the people who had been dead are alive now, in this version of time. Children, even children who had not existed in the other reality, are here. Ura's friends, cousins, everyone, have gathered here.

It was perfect, or as perfect as it could be. No, it wasn't normal, because in the magical world there is no such thing. It was almost perfect – or as close as the Halliwells' could ever get.

_[Well, that's it for this story. What did you guys think? Did you like it, did you hate it, or was it just okay leaving you with no opinions? I thank everyone who has kept with the story this long and I thank everyone who has left me a review. They were much appreciated… Thanks again – Obsessed.] _


End file.
